Sons of the Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr
by x-Hallelujah-x
Summary: He lost everything in one final stand against his foe. At last he would seek solace in death, however if Harry Potter thought that he would finally find peace - he was mistaken. More information is available on my profile if you want it
1. Namárië My Friends

**I don't own Harry Potter or LOTR ** - I also think it's pretty pointless to say that. **I do own the original content of this story and everything that isn't in the books or film on which this is based.**

Okie so this is my first ever attempt at a Harry Potter/LOTR crossover and I kinda used it as a stress reliever over the last six months, so it has officially become the very fist story I've ever completed. Well, I've completed the first book at least.

I'm pretty happy with it actually although I will admit that I'm terrible at grammar so feel free to correct me and I'll correct this as I go along, I write to learn and I try so bare with me. Word confusion is another little habit of mine that I'm trying to fix, if you spot any please tell me about them. I think my worst ones are 'past and passed' and 'then and than.'

Now onto what I'm really writing this to say:

1. I have modified the personalities of the Harry Potter characters used in this story after this chapter. My reasons are explained well enough as the story progresses. I just want you to know that I did do it on purpose.

2. The only part of the Harry Potter time line that I really modified is the very, very end battle at Hogwarts so everything else happened as it did in the book and sometimes the films.

3. I have used film world LOTR and I used the extended edition so mostly everything is done as it was in the film.

4. I'm using UK spelling as that's where I'm from and it's easier for me.

5. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, please leave me some feedback.

Flames will hurt like a slap in the face and make me less inclined to write any more but beggars can't be choosers I guess.

6. I allow anonymous reviews.

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 1 - Namárië My Friends**

Everything changed so suddenly, in a few short months everything turned on its head and rolled into complete chaos. I was still there though and still fighting.

It began soon after he fell, in the end it was his soft heart, loyalty and kind nature - what some thought was his greatest strength- that proved to be his greatest weakness. Dumbledore was dead, Voldemort had won and he feared nothing.

Rid of his only fear the dark lord's forces were allowed to grow and their hatred festered, we had little hope left and the final battle came soon after. We had long since grown used to war and it is in war that we saw our lives end but we brought him with us and so our lives did not end in vain. I refused to let them.

In the end I was powerless to stop it and my body rejected the reality of that so violently that something very odd happened. I died and woke up in a world that is not my own.

* * *

"You have worked so hard for this for such a long time Harry, we are proud of you" Harry Potter stood looking into eye of the ghostly shapes which took the form of all those he had loved, unwaveringly and bound in loyalty and friendship. The speaker beamed at him kindly and Harry looked on him as a favourite Uncle, there was no reason for Remus Lupin to say these things to him but it was more to his personality then to that of many of the others.

"I failed you" Harry choked on his own words but the flood gate of tears that he so valiantly held shut did not see fit to open although the emotion was becoming harder to hold back as each new ghost appeared before him, every time a new face appeared he knew for certain they were dead in the real world and that he was powerless to prevent their deaths.

"No, Harry" the speaker changed and Harry's eyes were drawn to the form of his mentor, Albus Dumbledore. "It is I who has failed you, I should have told you the full truth when I had the chance" The old mans eyes were sad and Harry found himself, for perhaps the first time in his life, devoid of rage. In years past Harry knew his temper would have flared dangerously but this new sense of hopelessness was too overwhelming for him to feel anything else, even for a moment.

"You tired your best Harry, you can do no more" Hermione's voice called him out of his reprieve and he looked at her sadly, she had just appeared along with Ron who stood next to her, a soft yet sad smile touched his features as he looked at them, they were together in life and would be now they were dead.

"We are free of him in death and now he has won I prefer it that way, life will not be worth living with them in charge. Don't worry about us Harry we're free." Ginny, the person that Harry loved more then life itself, her vibrant spirit was the one he would miss most of all but he still could not bring himself to cry, she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Go back Harry and take him down with you, we will wait for you and we will never leave you. Survive if you can but kill him, save the others who were not as fortunate as we are and still live in oppression and fear" finally his mother spoke, she and his father had been standing silently in the back all along, they held hands as they smiled at their only son and Harry felt his resolve harden, even if he did not live through it, he would meet his destiny and kill his parent's and friend's murderers, he had one plan left but he needed help.

"I will need your help." it was as much a question as a statement and their smile was all the answer he needed, the oldest of rituals would spell the end of Lord Voldemort and Tom Marvolo Riddle but it would take the life of Harry James Potter to activate it.

* * *

He awoke with a gasp and immediately became aware of the bodies that littered the floor of Hogwart's great hall, he lay among them and so had a clear view of what was left of the enchanted ceiling - almost nothing. The walls of the great castle had been torn to the ground exposing the once grand corridors to the cold night air. A bone chilling laugh echoed harshly somewhere to his left and he turned his aching head to see the dark lord standing in the middle of a ring of death eaters laughing at the destruction they had so willingly caused.

His heart began to pound as he felt the collective spirits of his friends and family rise like a blanket of power within him, a force consisting entirely of good but also slight darkness as it was to be used to kill. Nothing that was used with intent to cause death could be purely light regardless of the intentions behind it.

Still lying on the floor where he first fell, Harry Potter thrust his hand towards the sickeningly evil being that had hunted him since he was little over a year old. A gold glowing magic quickly formed and shot towards Lord Voldemort leaving Harry with but one final task to accomplish. The Dark Lord was none too pleased and turned his red, wicked, snake like eyes on the boy he thought he had killed.

"You fool, complete this magic and you will die as well" The monster called in desperation. A humourless laugh ripped from the throat of Harry, his adversary, as he registered the irony of the statement, it was typical of the dark lord to threaten with his own fears.

"I do not fear death as you do Tom, and what the hell do you think any of us cared about dieing, when you denied us the right to live?" With that said, he activated the seal and ended it, the dark lord was sealed into a crypt as a being that was neither living nor dead, his body was destroyed and his death eaters were pulled in with him. When the power finally died and the light faded, not a single creature was left alive within the great castle's walls, the ghosts had fled, the magic at the core of the former school was gone and Harry Potter, along with all who had aided and opposed him, was dead.


	2. Calenur Gryffindor

**Disclaimer was in the first chapter, I'm not going to say it again.**

This one is posted today but I still need to edit most chapters so I don't know when I'll get the next one out, it really depends on how much time I have.

See the end of the chapter for name translations and things.

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of the Summons – Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 2 - Calenur Gryffindor**

"Calenur, how far is it to Rivendell?" Calenur looked over his shoulder at his red-headed friend as they rode on horse back towards the gates of said elven city, he smiled slightly at Rostaen's wind swept expression and shouted back.

"We should be there before nightfall" he spurred his horse, Godric, on as his other companion, the silver haired Luinglîn, pulled up beside him.

"Rostaen is getting impatient and I admit to being so as well, are you sure we need make this trip?" he questioned blue eyes boring into Calenur's green ones.

"If my suspicions are correct we can not afford not to, I have a feeling we're already late" Calenur informed him, Luinglîn rolled his eyes and cast a look over his shoulder at Rostaen.

"And I wonder whose fault that is" he said, Rostaen heard him and cast a glare in the other man's direction.

"Shut up you stupid idiot, it was you that wouldn't help me pack" Calenur rolled his eyes and let out a bark of laughter, even after two thousand years of companionship, Luinglîn and Rostaen were still at each other's throats and Rostaen still maintained the quirky rudeness that defined his character.

"Rostaen, Luinglîn is not stupid" Calenur replied for his friend, Luinglîn snorted and replied quietly.

"You should look in the mirror if you want to see stupidity Weasel" he said suppressing an amused smile, Calenur laughed as he picked up Rostaen's loud shout of 'shut up' above the pound of the hooves of their horses on the ground.

"lets make haste my friend" Calenur said to Luinglîn as the blue eyes man leaned over his black stallion, whom he had named Merlin, and urged him to go faster, Calenur looked to his side where Rostaen had caught up to and saw him urge his own horse, Cannon, to do the same.

The name of Rostaen's horse still caused Calenur to laugh, while both Calenur and Luinglîn had named their horses after a person, Rostaen, true to his nature had called the poor beast after the painfully orange Quidditch team that he had so admired in his last life. At least Calenur had managed to save the poor beast from a life of being known as 'Chudley.'

* * *

"Calenur, Rostaen, Luinglîn, it is good of you to come my friends" Elrond of Rivendell welcomed his long time friends and allies into the elven city of Imladris. Calenur's brilliant green eyes scanned landscape and looked up into the misty mountains that loomed overhead and he recalled his first journey to the city that had occurred two thousand years before.

"It is good to be back Elrond, it has been too long." he replied to the elf lord and bowed his head slightly. Rostaen had already been distracted by the lure of the gardens and left his other two companions upon entering the city almost immediately. Luinglîn was more interested in the elleths that could be found in the city's halls and so stuck fast to his black-haired friend's side. Calenur shook his head and followed Elrond to his study while Godric, Merlin and Cannon were led to the stables.

"A visit from you three is rare Calenur; to what do I owe the honour?" Luinglîn laughed at the ellon's comment while Calenur rolled his eyes and elbowed the silver haired man in the side.

"Rumours" he answered promptly "I'm sure you know of what I speak and I must ask you… Is it true?" Elrond fixed Calenur with a hard glare before he sighed and relented.

"Tell me, what do you know of the Dark Lord Sauron?" the elf asked and Calenur was not the only one that groaned at the not so subtle reminder of a wise old man he once knew.

"Sauron was a Maia, created to be a servant to the Valar. He was originally the servant of Aule and form there he gained his knowledge of crafts. However, Morgoth attracted him and brought him by his side, he was a spy for a while before he completely scrummed to the dark. He created the one ring and he is what we were sent here to defeat." Elrond nodded and extended one hand to the wizards.

"Yes and I am sure you have your theories regarding the ring as well" Calenur looked into Elrond's eyes and his memory of a time when he was not of middle earth stirred to the surface of his mind.

"As you know Elrond, there was a time long ago when I, Luinglîn and Rostaen were known by different names to the ones we use now. There was a time in which we were part of a separate world to your own. A hidden world, a world which knew many things that the only the Valar know here. Little have I told you of my former life and little have I told you of its magic, but now I will tell you of a darker part, one which is kept hidden but was found by our own dark lord a mere 50 years before my birth and used to devastating effect." Calenur spoke as he slipped his hand into his cloak and pulled out a locket with the stab of a sword clearly visible through the metal and a ring with a broken black stone. He set them down on Elrond's desk and allowed the older elf to study them.

"There are small traces evil that still cling to these but most of what was here is gone. What are they?" he asked perplexed, it was Luinglîn that answered this time.

"The locket and ring of a great wizard called Salazar Slytherin, my taken name may be Luinglîn Slytherin but I am not truly descended from him" confusion was clear on Elrond's face so Calenur took over.

"Our true names are of little importance here but I will tell you that in our home world we are members of a hidden race of wizards, all three of us from pureblood lines although because of my mother I am a half-blood" Elrond nodded to show that he followed and Calenur continued.

"Blood was an issue amongst us. The muggles, or non-magic folk, new nothing of us but they were still able to birth wizarding children who were known as muggle-borns, my mother was muggle born as was one of my best friends. To some blood status didn't matter, it didn't to me and it didn't to Rostaen but for Luinglin it was quite different - his family despised muggle born witches and wizards, frequently called them mudbloods if I remember correctly." Luinglîn scowled darkly.

"Anyway, a thousand years before our births there were four great witches and wizards, they were, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff and Salazar Slytherin. They combined their magical skills and created a school called Hogwarts with four houses named after them, myself and Rostaen were in Gryffindor and Luinglîn here, was in Slytherin, the two houses were worst enemies and so were we until just before our mortal deaths." Calenur paused to draw breath and looked to Luinglîn to continue, he did without much prompting.

"Gryffindor the brave, Ravenclaw the wise and Huffelpuff the loyal, they existed harmoniously and accepted students from all magical backgrounds into their houses, however Slytherin the cunning did not." He paused there as Elrond interrupted.

"Why?" he asked, Luinglîn looked shifty and his eyes fell to the floor, Calenur clasped his friend's shoulder and answered the elf's question.

"He deemed muggle borns as unworthy to study magic, which is quite deplorable as they never found a spell that a muggle born couldn't perform, in fact it seemed to be the trend that the stronger your blood purity was, the weaker your power. " Luinglîn growled and Calenur grinned apologetically.

"Eventually Slytherin's line came to ruin and the last of his decedents were almost completely devoid of magic, purebloods without magical potential, called squibs. The last daughter fell in love with a muggle man and ensnared him with a powerful love potion, married him and became pregnant. When the man broke free of the potion he left his pregnant wife to survive alone and she died soon after giving birth to her son, a half blood like myself called Tom Marvolo Riddle." Calenur notably sneered when he said the name but caught his anger in time and reeled it in. "Forgive me, the grief still runs deep" he apologised to the elven Lord who motioned for him to continue.

"Tom grew into a powerful wizard, Slytherin reborn, some would say and when he learned of his heritage he became fixated with it. He entered Hogwarts at the age of eleven after growing up in an orphanage and was sorted into Slytherin, the first half blood in a few centauries to be sorted into that house which never once took a muggle born. As Rostaen would say and only slightly incorrectly 'there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin'" Calenur looked up from the floor and into Elrond's eyes, the pools of green pulled him in and held his attention.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle went about as bad as you can go. He murdered the muggle father who abandoned him and his remaining family on both sides before he even left Hogwarts at the age of seventeen. He even managed to kill a muggle born student while he was in the school by the use of another of Slytherin's treasures and every time you murder someone your soul is split. He rearranged the letters of his 'filthy muggle name' as he put it and began to call himself Lord Voldemort, a name which became feared to the point that none could bare to speak it and instead referred to him as either you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named. He is the most feared wizard in our history but his main goal was to achieve immortality and that brings me back to the objects that sit before you now." Calenur picked up the ring and showed the symbol in its centre to Elrond.

"It is broken because Voldemort turned it into a Horcrux, an object with a part of someone's soul sealed into it. All of a person's Horcrux must be destroyed before that person can die" he threw the ring back on the table with a look of disgust. "But they are almost impossible to destroy"

"So your dark lord had two did he?" Elrond asked and was surprised with Calenur shook his head.

"No, he had seven and I was one of them." Elrond stood up in shock but Calenur held out a relaxed hand to reassure the elf and he sat down again. "Do not be alarmed, the section of his soul within me has long since gone, the creating of Harry-the-Horcrux was completely accidental on Voldemort's part and he removed it himself again by accident. He never knew of its creation or its destruction, or at least I don't think he did."

"So you believe that the ring of power is a Horcrux?" Elrond questioned, struggling with the unfamiliar word.

"Yes I believe so, the characteristics of it are the same with one slight difference" Elrond motioned for Calenur to elaborate which he did.

"In my world there were three ways to destroy a Horcrux, the third was tested and proven on me. The first is to use the venom of a basilisk and this sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, is soaked in it thanks to my second year run in with one such giant snake. The second is to use fiendfyre, a cursed fire which is impossible to control, extremely dangerous and can take the form of many beasts. One of Luinglîn's 'friends', and I use that term lightly, used the curse in the final battle against me, Rostaen and another of our friends only to perish in the blaze that he couldn't control along with Voldemort's fifth Horcrex, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. The third and final method is painless but frightening, I have survived it twice and I am the only wizard known to have done so even once. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, one of the unforgivable curses, it is a blinding flash of green light, and if it hits you are instantly dead, there is no counter." he looked to the elf lord for understanding, a nod confirmed it and Calenur continued.

"The ring can not be destroyed by any of these methods or trust me I would use them in a heart beat, it can only be destroyed where it was made. At the very core of Mount Doom in Mordor" Elrond nodded.

"Alas, I also wish it were so simple" Calenur shook his head at the elf and suddenly Elrond thought that Calenur looked his true age and not at all like the seventeen year old facade that he was used to seeing.

"Trust me, it was not simple to win that war and in the end everyone was dead, down to the last wizard. Then the Valar called us and we were planted here" Luinglîn quickly cut into the last statement.

"You were planted here, oh great potted one, Rostaen and I came a centaury later." Calenur slapped his friend upside the head and laughed.

"Yes, indeed t'was so, Drakie-poo" now it was Luinglîn's turn to growl in irritation.

"Never call me that again" Elrond looked on in amusement as the two wizards bickered back and forth.

"You haven't been boring him with that old tale, have you?" Rostaen asked as he walked in through the door of the study almost giddily, he was perfectly comfortable with the fact that his chin length red hair was braided with any gods amount of flowers and he carried a small fox cub under one arm. Calenur and Luinglîn merely smiled at their friend while the elven lord looked completely perplexed.

"I see that the children got hold of you once again Rostaen, they have missed you" Rostaen replied to Elrond with a grin and took a seat on Calenur's left while Luinglîn sat on his right.

"I hope I'm not late" Rostaen said apologetically "I just wanted to skip the boring stuff" his company laughed and all attention was turned back to the black haired elf.

"No, my friend, you are just in time"

* * *

Translations:

Calenur: Sindarin - Green Fire

Luinglîn: Sindarin - Blue Glint

Rostaen: Sindarin - Red haired, long and thin

Imladris: Rivendell

Elleth: elf-maiden

Ellon: male elf

Nahámion: Quenya - Son of the Summons

Nahámionr: Quenya - Sons of the Summons (I added the 'r' on the end to make it plural. I kind of looked at other words and made a guess really, since I know nothing about the grammar of any language created by Tolkien)


	3. Request for Fellowship

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

Thought that I might as well put a new one up before the new year. I've gone through this three or four times to check for mistakes but I bet you any money that I'll go through it again in about a week and find more of them lol.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to their alerts/favourites lists.

-Rin

_Things written in italic means that part is a thought and not spoken aloud._

Translations for the elvish used in here can be found at the end of paragraphs in which it is used and in the translations section at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Sons of the Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 3 - Request for Fellowship**

"Elrond you have seen what is going to happen, as Luinglîn has." the look on Calenur's face as he made the statement almost caused Elrond to laugh but he held it in and simply smiled instead.

"Your mistrust of seers has not wavered I see" he answered enigmatically but it didn't matter Calenur already knew what the next day's council meeting's outcome would be.

"My experience with seers has not been the best, they either falsely predicted my death or made a real prophecy and put me in mortal danger" Elrond did not suppress his laughter this time and Calenur smiled despite himself, he knew that Professor Trelawney was indeed a true seer, but that knowledge did not decrease his fear of the woman so much as it heightened it.

"What is it you wish of me Calenur? Speak freely, child, you know that I shall not judge you." Elrond stated as he sobered and Calenur sighed before delivering his request.

"I will not join the council meeting tomorrow and neither will either of the other Nahámionr, my reason for this is simple." he drew breath, savouring the night air before he continued "I do not wish for them to be endangered, Rostaen will be hurt and Luinglîn will be insulted but I have other tasks I need them to do while I join the Ring Bearer on their journey to Mordor, protection of the chosen one was the task set to me by the Valar and it is a duty I will carry out without fear." Elrond nodded understanding the request of the 'son of the summons' that stood next to him.

"A Nahámion, not truly one of the Maiar and not truly separate from them either, both are sent by the Valar into this world with a task to accomplish." Elrond said to the night.

"But one is given life and created by the Valar while the other existed beforehand, only in a different world." Calenur finished for Elrond "So far, Rostaen, Luinglîn and I are the only Nahámionr that walk middle earth but that is soon set to change and another of our brethren will join us." Elrond looked to his friend in slight surprise.

"Who is it?" Elrond questioned and Calenur let a grin cross his face as he thought of the man that fought beside him through thick and thin, the man that could have shouldered his burden and yet had been spared. A man whose heart was truer than any other Calenur had the pleasure of meeting.

"He will be given the name Torion Pendragon upon his arrival, too long has he gone without the recognition he deserves and I know none braver then he." Elrond raised a single eyebrow as he studied the flawless face of the Nahámion that had become his friend over the years.

"Torion it will be then, do you have any idea when he will arrive? And pray tell; why do you hold this man in such high regard?" The smile on Calenur's face widened slightly before it passed on into sadness.

"Much like Rostaen he fought and died at my side in the second dark war of my time but unlike Rostaen he had more to prove. Rostaen was gifted with a large and loving family, one I was adopted into soon after meeting him but Torion had no-one except his Grandmother who wanted nothing more than for Torion to become what his father had been. Frank Longbottom was an excellent wizard who along with his wife, Alice, at the end of the first war, was tortured to insanity by a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange; a death eater close in council with the dark lord. They spent the remainder of their lives in a wizarding hospital, minds broken and unable to recognise anything, even their only son who was but a year old when he lost them. Much as I was when I lost my own parents who died protecting me on the night that I ended the first war as a baby, by bringing about the fall of the darkest wizard of all time, only for him to rise again fourteen years later."

"Tis a sad tale and one that I dearly hope is not repeated here but I must ask you, do you believe the price of your victory was too high in the end?" Elrond asked Calenur whose eyes had glazed over revealing the shadow of the past.

"That is a hard question to answer My Lord, that war cost my world the lives of so many people, good people that I am proud to have loved and fought beside. Yet their sacrifice saved so many other lives and gave our world a second chance. The sacrifice was huge, so much larger then I could have ever imagined but it gave it a chance to survive and survive it did." Elrond took solace in the man's words and his mind was reaffirmed, he had to be doing the right thing, the sacrifice, for there would be one, needed to be made.

"I hope that this journey will bring you peace my old friend." Calenur smiled as Elrond walked away back into his home and a tear slid down his face, caught by the light of the moon. It was then that they caught his eye.

Down by the river standing on a small bridge stood an elleth and her mortal love, both were known to the Nahámion and their love was also known to him. It was the sight of them together that told him louder than words ever could, that there were still things worth saving in this world. His mind was suddenly drawn to the face of a red-headed beauty who he had once tried to save and failed.

"_Ginny, Amin hiraetha, melamin._" (Ginny, I'm sorry, My Love)

…………….

"Something on your mind Calenur?" Rostaen asked before he stuffed his mouth full to the point of bursting with the rich elven food laid on the table in front of them, Calenur smiled at the red-head and laughed.

"You have not changed my brother; please tell me you never will!" Calenur patted the other Nahámion on the back as the other swallowed his mouthful and replied in perfect elvish.

"Don't change the subject, I've known you long enough to avoid falling for it." the smile faded from Calenur's face and he rested his head in his hands.

"Rostaen, you know who I'm thinking of, you think of them often as well" The red-head swallowed another mouthful and for the first time in ten minutes, took a breath.

"Yes, I still think of them Calenur but you remember what my sister said, they are happy and together with everyone else, we will join them someday too when our task is done. It will be good to see Torion again though." Calenur nodded but he took note of his friend's sombre mood and knew that they had spent too much time in grief for their friends and family, their time on middle earth would eventually draw to a close and they would see them again, Rostaen was right but they had been given the chance to live a little first.

"Strider, who are they?" Calenur turned his attention to the speaker and found a rather fat hobbit talking to a man he knew as a ranger and heir to the throne of Gondor.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, little one?" Calenur asked in Westron interrupting Aragon's reply, whatever it may have been.

"Nae saian luume' Estel" Calenur switched to elvish and quickly noted the confusion on the Halfling's face. Aragon noted the same thing and pointedly replied in Westron. (It has been too long, Estel)

"Yes my friend, it is good to see you." Calenur nodded before excusing himself and turning his attention to Rostaen who was locked in a rather heated argument with a blond elf, an elf that bore a striking resemblance to another that Calenur was acquainted with.

"Well excuse me Mr-Give-me-lots-of-hair-shoulder-length-or-longer but I'll eat the way I want, we aren't even elves!!" Rostaen exclaimed in anger and Calenur slapped a hand to his forehead and caught Luinglîn's eye. He sat on Rostaen's other side and the two knew they had to stop the fight before Rostaen got out of hand.

"If you aren't elves then what are you? You certainly are no man nor are you a dwarf." Calenur couldn't help but laugh at the elf's observation but Aragon chose that moment to step in and calm the elf as Calenur and Luinglîn jumped in to restrain their chicken leg waving friend.

"That's enough Rostaen, calm yourself my brother, this is not the time to start a food fight." Calenur said loudly in elvish causing Rostaen to turn red and glare at his best friend heatedly.

"My apologies, Prince, my brother here has a very short fuse at times but he is a mischief maker at heart. I ask you to forgive him." Calenur bowed his head slightly still speaking calmly in respectful elvish. The Mirkwood elf nodded his head and looked at the now red as a tomato man who sat in the grip of his two companions.

"He has not matured at all in these last two thousand years Calenur" Luinglîn said, clearly trying to antagonise Rostaen, Calenur sighed but waited for the evitable reply.

"Shut up you stupid penguin and move your fat ass." Rostaen shoved Luinglîn off him and started to eat again, huffily but with just as much mess. Calenur let out a loud bark of laughter at Luinglîn's horrified expression.

"Well, look on the bright side my friend, his insults are becoming more inventive but Rostaen, Luinglîn is not a penguin and nor is his ass particularly fat." Rostaen looked up at Calenur with a growl and replied with a flourish.

"It is compared to the rest of him." This time Calenur could not hold back the full force of his mirth and laughed heartily.

"You shouldn't be looking!" A red faced Luinglîn hissed before sitting down and pulling his seat further into the table, a self conscious move that no-one who understood the conversation missed.

"Trust us when we say that your behind holds no interest for us Luinglîn, now eat and let's forget this little incident, shall we?" both Rostaen and Luinglîn nodded and not a peep was heard from either for the rest of the meal. In the world of the Valar, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin witnessed the episode and the resulting shout of 'That's my boy' from two of the said men echoed for miles while the other just smiled proudly.

* * *

**Translations**

Torion – son of the forest

Ginny. Amin hiraetha, melamin. – Ginny. I'm sorry, my Love.

Nae saian luume' Estel – It has been too long, Estel


	4. Black Speech

I have the time so I'm updating again, things will slow down when I go back to school next week. Thank you to yamiyugi23 who is the only person to have reviewed this so far.

Things start to pick up in the next chapter, for now I'm more or less setting the scene.

Hope you enjoy this chapter

- Rin

* * *

**Sons of the Summons – Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 4 – Black Speech**

"Gandalf, who are the three men who bare elf ears but yet claim they are not Elven?" Frodo asked the old wizard while the other three hobbits listened with growing interest. Gandalf smiled upon them and sighed before explaining to them.

"They are the Nahámionr; they are similar to my own race of Maiar, sent by the Valar to Middle Earth. The difference is that the Nahámionr have lived before, although I have no knowledge of their former lives. I only know that they know war and know it well." Frodo studied the face of his old friend before he switched his gaze to the three men who sat laughing and joking by the river, seemingly without a care in the world.

"What are their names?" Pippin asked and Gandalf's smile widened.

"The man with the green eyes is Calenur Gryffindor, the man with the red hair is Rostaen Marauder and the silver haired one is Luinglîn Slytherin, of the three Calenur Gryffindor takes the position of leader, he is what holds the Nahámionr together for both his 'brothers' are loyal to him. You will like him I think Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, he like you, has a flare for mischief." Merry and Pippin's faced immediately lit up as their eyes once again caught sight of the so called troublemaker. Calenur, who had heard the description couldn't suppress the prideful smile that was dying to make it onto his face.

"Now, why don't you three run along, I must speak with Frodo" Pippin and merry immediately shot off with Sam following hesitantly behind them, he didn't want to leave Frodo, even for a moment.

"We have a council to attend young one, I suggest we hurry." that said, Gandalf and Frodo walked off to meet with Elrond while Calenur, Rostaen and Luinglîn stayed behind to watch as the other three hobbits changed direction and took off after the Istar and his charge. Calenur couldn't help but laugh.

"Now who do they remind you of?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Fred and George" Rostaen replied without pause for thought, Luinglîn shifted slightly, he hadn't known the twins very well but he had heard of their adventures, quite vividly described by his companions.

"Yes!" Calenur laughed, to be honest the twins were not who Calenur had been referring to but rather an older set of troublemakers "But think back further, who else fits the description of mischief maker? Who was it that the twins admired so?"

"The Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" Rostaen immediately replied, he mentioned Wormtail in recognition of the fact that the traitorous rat had saved their lives, albeit reluctantly, and it had cost him his own.

"Exactly Rostaen, we need to watch out for those two" Calenur replied overlooking the mentioning of the cursed rats name.

"Indeed, lord help us if you indulged in another of your prank wars and with a hobbit no less, I shall turn in my grave" Luinglîn announced with no small dose of drama.

"Eh, Luinglîn, you may be dead but you aren't buried mate." Calenur laughed at Rostaen's comment, the sheer absurdity of it was definitely strange. All three of them were dead yet they still walked the earth like living and breathing men.

"So Calenur, what do we do now?" Luinglîn asked ignoring Rostaen's comment and turning to the 'more bearable one' as he often referred to Calenur. Said green eyed Nahámion took a quick bite out of an apple he had been playing with, chewed and swallowed before answering.

"We wait, today the fate of this world will be decided and it is then that I shall tell you what I need you to do after the arrival of Torion, which by the way, should be very soon indeed."

At that moment Calenur felt evil stir in Rivendell along with the other two causing all three of them to shoot to their feet in alarm, and then they heard it.

"**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatu**"

Thunder crashed overhead as they sky turned dark and the happiness and peace was sucked from the air. In his mind Calenur began to relive events of the past, the darkest times in his life were his once again, the dark speech sucked all happiness from his mind and he collapsed to the floor with a voice filling his head.

'_Spare Harry! Take me instead_'

'Move aside you stupid girl! _Avada Kedavra_'

"**NO MOTHER!!**" Calenur screamed and as the words faded he did too, into a deep darkness from which he did not wake for several more hours.

* * *

"Calenur, Calenur, awake" he felt a hand shaking his shoulder and a soft bed behind his back as consciousness returned to him. His eyes opened and he found himself looking into a pair of hazel eyes that he had not seen for centuries.

"Neville?" he asked, momentarily forgetting himself, he was promptly slapped on the arm.

"Merlin, you forget yourself so quickly, my name is Torion here Harry, Torion, not Neville!!" despite the stinging in his arm Calenur chuckled.

"And my name is Calenur, Torion, not Harry" Torion laughed and embraced his weakened friend joyfully, the reunion was short lived, however, before Luinglîn stepped up to Calenur's beside and shoved something into his mouth that tasted suspiciously like a substance that Calenur had missed the presence of for the past two thousand years: chocolate.

His suspicions were proved true as the cold was chased out and feeling returned to his numb limbs, it was then that he noticed the room's other occupants. Rostaen stood in a corner next to the bed that Luinglîn and Torion had also retreated to, Elrond stood on the other side of the bed along with an apologetic looking Gandalf. All four hobbits stood at the foot of the bed with the elf Prince of Mirkwood and Aragon behind them and finally there was another man and a dwarf that the Nahámion was not acquainted with standing near the door. Calenur savoured and swallowed his secret delight before he dared to speak.

"Where did you get that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, the smirk that he had so loathed in the past appeared upon the face of Luinglîn as he motioned to Torion who stood nervously beside him.

"Torion brought it along for the ride. A little birdie told him he'd need it." A true smile blossomed across Calenur's face and he relaxed against his pillows.

"Hermione" he whispered gratefully to the wind, "How do they fair in the halls of the Valar?" he asked the newly arrived Torion, the Nahámion shrugged and replied steadily.

"Well enough but they miss you, we have all missed you" tears came to Calenur's eyes but he valiantly held them back, it had been a long time since he had cried for the fallen as he had opted to remember them in laughter rather than sadness.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, mellon nin" a nod of the head signified that Torion had understood him and a whisper from the bottom of the bed told him that the four hobbits did not but they were shushed by Aragon and fell silent. (My heart sings to see thee, my friend)

"It's good to have you back mate" Rostaen said in westron and clapped Torion's shoulder in a friendly manner before turning his attention to Elrond.

"I told you so" he said simply causing the elf lord to glare at him disapprovingly, he apparently hadn't believed that the chocolate would wake Calenur but it had worked against all the odds.

"It would seem that the black speech affects me in a way similar to a dementor, I wonder if the same defence will work against it, we'll have to test that theory, it will be useful for all of us." Luinglîn and Rostaen, well used to their friend's musings merely nodded and rolled their eyes; Torion simply smiled and welcomed the teacher that had brought him so far in his wizarding days back into his life. The rest however looked puzzled.

"Yes, any defence would be invaluable my friend but for now we have more grievous things to discuss," Calenur nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed, he was no-longer cold but the renewed vision had left him weak and he did not trust his legs to hold him yet.

"I have gathered here the result of what Luinglîn and I had already seen but your request still bares weight in my mind, we have nine members in the fellowship, most of whom you are already acquainted with and the others shall be introduced to you now." Calenur merely nodded to say that he comprehended what he was being told.

"I believe that introductions are also due from the other side, Lord Elrond." he commented with the calm he was famed for. For too long in the past had he been quick to give into anger and because of it he had made many mistakes. His temper had been one of the first things he had fixed while walking the lands of middle earth. Elrond nodded to him and continued.

"The fellowship of the ring is as it stands. The ring bearer is the hobbit, Frodo Baggins. Joining him are his kinsmen who have refused to be separated from him…" Elrond said with a rueful edge "Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee." Calenur nodded to the four hobbits along with the rest of his company, they would get along like a house on fire if Calenur's suspicions once again proved correct.

"Of the dwarves we have Gimli son of Gloin. From the kingdom of men we have Boromir son of Denathor II the Stewart of Gondor and joining him is the Ranger, Aragorn son of Arathorn." Calenur nodded to the dwarf and Boromir, the two he had not known and then smiled to his friend Aragorn who returned the gesture with a nod.

"Of the elves we have Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and finally we have Gandalf Greyhame who will serve as the guide on this trip to the black lands of Mordor." Calenur studied each face closely and out of them all he could not sense a single weak will or dark thought save for one and that one was a thing he would watch, he smiled and betrayed none of his thoughts as his eyes landed on the source of his query and he was not at all surprised when it was the man who spoke up.

"And what of you, you look as if you are blessed like the Eldar yet insist you are not." Calenur felt Luinglîn seize up beside him in preparation for a fight, to prevent it the black haired man held out his hand and clasped his friends forearm.

"Calm yourself Luinglîn, this is no time to act like a Malfoy." the other two Nahámion hid their faces behind their hands and stifled their giggles at the comment that was understood by none but the four gathered wizards. Luinglîn merely pulled his arm from his friend's grasp and calmed himself, choosing to huff silently while leaning on the wall, arms crossed across his chest.

"We are the Nahámionr, until sometime this morning while I was unconscious there were but three of us on this earth, but now our brother has joined us and where there were three, there are now four. We were sent by the Valar to assist you in this plight after defeating our own foes and losing our lives in the process. You need not worry Boromir, for we are well acquainted with the art of war." Boromir backed down as the Nahámionr seemed to sneer at him; this fact did nothing to sooth the man's pride. Unperturbed by the confrontation, Calenur continued.

"I am known as Calenur Gryffindor, the red-head to my left is Rostaen Marauder and the snob on the wall is Luinglîn Slytherin." Calenur knew by Luinglîn's growl that he would pay for the comment later "The newest addition to our group is Torion Pendragon. Our sole purpose in this world is to see your task finished and we shall assist in any way possible until this evil has passed." Elrond took over from there as Torion handed Calenur yet another suspicious potion from his pack, Elrond sniffed disapprovingly as Calenur sniffed it, winched and then downed the whole thing in a single gulp; at least it caused a bit of colour to return to his face.

"I see you have become a potions master as well as a herbologist, how in the world did that happen?" Calenur croaked his face screwed up from taste of the apparently sour potion. "I haven't had pepper-up in the longest time and I have somewhat missed its convenience, wish I could say the same for the flavour." Torion beamed with pride.

"Professor Snape decided to teach me properly in the halls of the Valar. It took me a thousand years or so, but I eventually mastered the art and the rest of my time was spent on combat and study, it felt much like being in Hogwarts again." A peaceful smile then graced Calenur's features, one that Elrond and the others, had never seen.

"I have waited a long time for the news of their happiness, my heart has ached for them as yours will in time as well Torion, it is a pain that all of the Nahámionr share. We know they are there and also that we can never reach them so long as we choose to walk this earth." Torion only smiled sadly and handed Calenur yet another potion, this one smelling even more foul then the last.

"I am aware of this, you needn't worry. Those of us trained in war are more than ready for the grief although I will admit it was nice to have my parents back for a time… Drink _all_ of it Calenur or so help me I'll have your hide!!" Calenur winched at the words and decided that he was more afraid of his friend's wrath then the potion. To lessen his torture as much as possible he downed the rest of the concoction, which he had tried to avoid, as fast as possible only to find that he had to struggle to keep it down.

"What in the name of Merlin did you just give me?" He asked as Rostaen handed him a drink of water with a smirk.

"You hit your head when you fell, that'll help with the pain. Just don't ask what's in it." Calenur fixed one of his oldest friends with a disbelieving stare.

"You sound like Madam Pomfery" from the corner of the room Luinglîn opened his mouth and laughed heartily at the comment knowing it was true, Rostaen also could see the amusing side but all others in their presence were left bewildered.

"Alas, it is true" Torion replied with a long suffering sigh, dramatised to such an extent that it only added to the absurdity of his actions "And I understand her frustration with such disobedient and thankless patients."

"Oh come now, I wasn't that bad" Calenur scoffed feeling the pain in his head recede into nothing just as Torion had promised, the healer shrugged and motioned with a head gesture to Luinglîn who still stood against the wall just behind the new arrival.

"Maybe not, but he certainly was" and that finally drew a laugh out of Calenur himself.

"Maybe so my dear friend, but I fear we have spent too much time on this tomfoolery and now must return to business." he replied still chuckling slightly at Luinglîn's sour expression.

"Yes thank you Calenur, Torion. Now I must ask you, do you still wish to join the Fellowship?" Elrond asked, Calenur studied the beings before him and mentally weighed up what he knew of their strengths and weaknesses with what the mission needed, he came to his decision rather quickly by his usual standards.

"No, I will not, but I shall accompany them to the other side of the mountains none-the-less as an informant of sorts, our allies will prove useful to you me thinks but my brothers will remain elsewhere for there is much work for them to do yet."

* * *

**Translations**

**Cormamin lindua ele lle, mellon nin – My heart sings to see thee, my friend**

**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatu – One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.**


	5. Training

Disclaimer is in the first chapter - I'm not gonna say that again, I hate repeating myself.

Back to school tomorrow! Aren't I lucky....

Anyway, this will be the last one for a while. I'm straight into the January Exams this week and that is something I am seriously dreading.

Thank you to BioHazard82 who reviewed the last few chapters.

-Rin

PS. This is just something I noticed after I'd written the very first few chapters back when I began this thing: I seem to alternate between spelling Aragorn's name as Aragorn and Aragon, the latter is the wrong spelling and I've gone back through to fix it only to find that spell checker doesn't pick the mistake up. I corrected most of them but I'll put this here in case I missed any or reverted back to the wrong spelling later on.

Hope you enjoy this one too

* * *

**Sons of the Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 5 – Training **

By the time the sun began to rise the next day Calenur was once again on his feet and walking the halls of Rivendell with Torion clucking like a mother hen after him. He might have thought it annoying, if he hadn't been so glad to see the herb master.

"Honestly Torion, if you fuss over this so much I shall loath to see what you're like when we actually see battle. I have survived worse, trust me." Torion merely tutted and walked on beside his companion. It wasn't long before they came across the sight of Boromir and Aragron trying to train the hobbits to fight.

* * *

"Calenur seems to have become indecisive in his absence; his mind is at war against many foes, mostly of his own making." Gandalf commented to Elrond as they watched the hobbits train, Elrond shook his head.

"For the first time in a long time I disagree with you Gandalf, Calenur is a strategic player by nature. He will have considered every possible situation and analysed them to a fault, he knows what he is doing." from the corner of the room a previously unnoticed guest snorted, attention was quickly turned to him, both elf and wizard were relieved to find that it was only Luinglîn standing in the doorway.

"Calenur may be a strategic thinker but not by nature. Although tis true that he has been known to form elaborate pranking plans or investigation methods, his temper used to hinder him in battle and true to his Gryffindor nature he dove in without thinking, many people were killed while trying to save his sorry backside." this was said with a hint of bitterness but no anger laced his words and he ignored Elrond and Gandalf's worried looks.

"That problem was one of the first that Rostaen and I rid him of. In all the years I've known him, no-one except Voldemort himself has been able to aggravate Calenur more then I, eventually the anger turned into mild annoyance and his temper has not plagued him since, you needn't worry my lords."

"You were here for a reason Luinglîn?" the silver haired man shook his head and handed a letter to Elrond and left straight after.

"Of all the Nahámionr I find him the most interesting, his motives are never clear yet the others understand him perfectly." Gandalf said quietly and Elrond silently agreed.

"He is loyal to Calenur now, that's all we need worry about"

* * *

"Come on Rostaen, you can do better than that" Luinglîn taunted as he blocked yet another swing of the red-haired man's sword. The taunting was perhaps a little unfair, it was Rostaen after all that preferred arrows and long range weapons to his sword although he was trained in both. All of the Nahámionr fought with magic more than anything else and although they didn't always use wands, it was good to have another method of defence and attack as back up.

"We are not all so lucky as you Luinglîn; you know my every move minutes before I make it." Rostaen snarled at his comrade and allowed himself to be put on the defensive while trying to catch his breath, Luinglîn shrugged, Orcs and Goblins would definitely not be as kind to Rostaen as Luinglîn was being so he saw no need for mercy.

"It looks like we need to work on your stamina Rostaen, I do not doubt your skill with a bow but your sword skills need work, you are an expert with a staff though." the last comment was a musing on Calenur's part before he leaned over and whispered something into Torion's ear and said Nahámion quickly hurried off to do Calenur's bidding.

He returned moments later with a large oak staff in his hand, not a common weapon by any means but one that Rostaen was suited to. Torion handed the staff to Calenur and picked up his own bow to practice his archery. Calenur tested the wood for inconsistencies and the balance of the staff as a whole, when he was done and satisfied he slipped a smaller length of wood from a holster on his forearm under the sleeve of his red and gold tunic. He proceeded to turn it on the larger weapon muttering several unbreakable charms, similar to the one that his bushy haired friend had used on the jar that had contained a certain beetle animagus.

"Rostaen!" he called as soon as he was done. His friend looked over at him before swiftly dodging out of the way of another of Luinglîn's attacks while dropping his sword in the process; this enabled him to catch the staff that Calenur threw to him. He blocked Luinglîn's next strike with more vigour then before and managed to push him back, suddenly the battle had turned on its head and it was Rostaen that had the upper hand.

"Oh come now, that's hardly fair!" Luinglîn laughed with a painful winch as Rostaen clipped the back of his shins with the wooden monstrosity, the impact would probably leave a welt.

"All's fair in love and war," Torion jested with great amusement at seeing the Slytherin put on the run by his tall and lanky friend.

"But I don't love him!" Luinglîn complained as he barely blocked Rostaen's next strike only to find himself tripped up and on the ground a moment later, Rostaen's staff pointed threateningly at him.

"Your loss and don't complain, you didn't even bother to use Ethycs." Calenur commented before standing to take Luinglîn's place in the battle against his oldest friend.

"That's because using Ethycs would have caused me to butcher Rostaen and while I agree that it would be an improvement to his looks, I doubt he would appreciate it." Calenur ignored Luinglîn's comment and focused his attention on Rostaen who was glaring at his former opponent.

"Are you going to use a sword Calenur?" Torion asked, his answer was the magnificent sight of the sword of Gryffindor, unsheathed and gleaming with the promise of pain, Rostaen gulped as he turned his attention back to Calenur.

"Go easy on me mate..." He said nervously, a malicious smile appeared on Calenur's face as he raised the sword into a ready position.

"If I did that you'd never learn anything!" Suddenly it began with Calenur acting like a snake; cunning and mischievous. This was his most comfortable and natural style, one that struck fast and waited for the opponent to tire before landing the blow. Rostaen knew this but that proved to provide no protection for him in the deadly dance with a poisoned sword.

"You'd better not hit me with that thing." He complained all too aware that a wound caused by the sword of Gryffindor could paralyse him in seconds and kill him in minutes, it was not better and nor was it worse than being bitten by the snake itself.

"You mean I better not _cut_ you with it Rostaen, and you know I am not that careless." The colour leached from Rostaen's skin which was already pale because of his hair colour. Calenur swung his sword and pushed hard against the staff that Rostaen blocked it with, their battle of strength brought them close enough to whisper to each other and not be over heard, Rostaen still shook with a certain amount of nerves at being so close to the basilisk sword as Calenur had called it once.

"Come on Rostaen, think of Hermione watching you and try to empress her" Calenur whispered and Rostaen's ears turned red, his strokes suddenly becoming more precise and less nervous. Calenur found that he actually had to watch himself lest he end up with a welt like the one Luinglîn had received. The deadly dance continued and neither combatant noticed that they were drawing quite a crowd, the fellowship included.

"Torion, do you have any phoenix tears handy?" Luinglîn asked, his tone was serious, and his eyes were sharp and focused on the battle before him. Torion gave him a reprimanding glance but produced a small vile of clear liquid from a hidden pocket in his cloak.

"These things are not easy to come by you know." Luinglîn paid the healer no mind as he shouted to Calenur.

"Torion has Phoenix tears Calenur; you can both go all out." The two acknowledged the comment by pulling themselves even deeper into sword play which came faster and more furious with each attack and block. Neither was willing to get hit by the other and they soon forgot the world around them.

* * *

"At least we don't need to worry about his skill with a sword." Boromir commented to Aragron and Legolas as Gandalf walked up to join them.

"Indeed Boromir he is a skilled fighter and his heart is true but the sword and staff are not their primary weapons, they each have gifts of their own which they can use with deadly accuracy. I believe we are about to receive a demonstration." The other three concentrated on the battle trying to see what the old wizard was talking about, it all happened in an instant.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Calenur shouted as he thrust his hand out in front of him, a force hit Rostaen and his staff flew to the other side of the training ring and lay still on the ground leaving Rostaen unarmed and venerable, or so it seemed.

"_Expulso!_" the spell was dodged by Calenur but a rock behind him blasted apart which showed that he had evaded with good reason.

"_Stupefy!_" Calenur shouted back and a red blast of light took off after Rostaen who quickly called out 'protego' and conjured an energy shield which rebounded the red spell towards its caster who was once again forced to avoid the spell, casting another as he did so.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Calenur screamed at the un-suspecting Rostaen who couldn't defend himself in time. The crowd watched in fascination as the spell hit and Rostaen's body became stiff and flat like a board. His arms and legs were bound by invisible ties that caused even his face to stop moving completely and the only sound to be heard was the thump of his body as it hit the ground. The immediate question on everyone's mind in the direct aftermath was; did we just witness murder?

Healers from the house of Elrond ran forward to try to assist Rostaen but the Nahámionr stopped them as Calenur gave a flick of his wrist and Rostaen sat up with an unconcerned glare aimed in the direction of his best friend.

"The body bind curse? How original, we haven't used that spell in years Calenur!!" Rostaen said. Calenur laughed in mirth and Rostaen soon joined in along with the rest of the watching creatures.

"I'm surprised you fell for it, it is after all the curse that Hermione used to restrain Torion when we were eleven. You've been dodging it for years." Calenur replied and Rostaen turned red.

"I thought him dead!" Legolas exclaimed relieved that he had been wrong, Gandalf merely laughed heartily.

"Such is the power of the wizarding world, and don't you forget it. Each of the Nahámionr come with their own talent, their own style and their own preference. You just witnessed the one power that they all have in common. Magic runs thickly in their veins and through those of their ancestors, it is what set them apart from normal men in their last life and it makes them different from any who walk this earth now." Silence greeted the old man's words.

* * *

"I think that'll do us for today" Calenur said while sliding his proud sword back into its sheath, Rostaen grabbed the hand that his friend extended to him and was quickly pulled to his feet.

"You just like to beat me up, don't you?!" Rostaen accused indignantly but he couldn't hide the smile that fought its way onto his happily beaming face.

"No, that's Luinglîn's daily entertainment." A swift smack to the shoulder told Calenur that his other friend heard him and held no offence.

"I am sorry to deprive him of it then." surprisingly Luinglîn laughed at the comment and walked off towards the stables with a smile on his face.

"What's gotten into him?" Torion asked holding his bow in front of him, Rostean and Calenur shrugged and set about cleaning up their training space and Torion soon joined them.

* * *

Translations... or in this case explanations.

**Ethycs **(pronounced **'Ethics'**) - 'Ethycs' is the name of Luinglîn's weapon and I made it up. I know he fights with a sword in here and he does carry a sword but that isn't his true weapon. So I'd like to know if you can guess what kind of weapon 'Ethycs' is, before I tell you. It might be mentioned later on in this book or in the sequel, I honestly can't remember. I know it doesn't make an actual appearance in this one though. If you want to have a go at guessing please do! :D


	6. Quest's Beginning

This really will be the last one for a while, well one of the last two, I want to get the next one up by the end of the weekend but I'm not holding my breath. A practice test went really badly today and I have two weeks to the real thing so I really need to study, the material isn't something I can learn over night.

With that cheery sentiment out of the way, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Thank you to BioHazard82, Chacra, Heaven's Archer, chineseartist and Basill for their reviews, I really am grateful for the support and encouragement! :D

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 6 - Quest's Beginning edited version**

"And take Godric with you." Calenur finished giving his orders to the other three who gaped at him in surprise, one of his eyebrows shot into his hairline "What?" he asked with a bemused expression.

"You never let that horse out of your sight Calenur; forgive us if we are a little surprised." Luinglîn quipped when the others failed to reply; Calenur chuckled softly and petted the horse's nose.

"No, I don't suppose I do, which is why all hell will break loose if he isn't in peak condition when I join you in Lothlorien." Calenur handed the reins to Rostaen who looked fearfully at the large black horse.

"Why Lorien specifically?" Luinglîn enquired but already knowing the answer, he was the seer of the group, a gift that he had taken because both Rostaen and Calenur would have refused it. At the time, even he had known them well enough to see that neither of them liked seers and back then they had still been enemies.

"I have a bad feeling about what is to befall the fellowship in the first part of their journey so I wish to go with them; at the very least I can provide information for them and an extra sword if it is needed." Rostaen nodded and Torion patted his horse's flanks thoughtfully.

"Be careful Calenur, I heard whispers of black riders as I made my way here, but I fear they are the least of your worries. You have a few potions in your pack but use them wisely for it will be a while before we meet again." Calenur nodded using his wand to shrink is pack so he could stuff it into his pocket.

"Wait in Lothlorien for us to join you when your work is done, do not move from the spot until you hear of the fellowship's arrival. If I should not return, Luinglîn will take the lead." The three Nahámionr nodded as their fourth member and leader left them to stand by the fellowship as Elrond gave them his blessing and sent them on their way.

"You would leave your bothers behind?" Legolas asked Calenur as they travelled further from Rivendell, the black haired man turned and smiled at the blond haired elf.

"Nay, they will meet up with us along the trail, they have other work to do which should make our path an easier one." the statement caught the Gondorian Captain's attention and he turned on the Nahámion and spat sharply.

"And how would you know what path we are to take?" Boromir demanded; Calenur met his enraged glare with a calm stare of his own.

"I only know of what can be, but then again, you who do not know your own strength can have no idea of mine." The statement caused Boromir's anger to strengthen before Gandalf cut in with his staff.

"Calenur, Boromir that is enough." Calenur looked unapologetically up at the Maia wizard and the old man sighed.

"You must share with me the details of what Luinglîn has seen, Calenur, but now is neither the time nor place." The black haired wizard still did not look away from the old man's eyes and Gandalf sighed again. "You are itching to start a fight aren't you my friend?" Finally a mischievous grin spread across the Nahámion's face and a cheeky smirk became the result. Gandalf laughed heartily at a joke that none but the two could understand.

"Have your scouts on the lookout Calenur, we shall be in the full view of danger soon." Calenur nodded and let a shrill whistle fall from his lips, a few seconds later a brilliant white owl soared over head before landing on Calenur's arm.

"Fly, my pet." He whispered to it and the bird took off much to the awe of his company, it gave a loud hoot and flew out of sight.

"What was that?" He heard Pippin ask from further up the line, Calenur let a sad smile cross his features as he remembered how he lost his dear bird the first time.

"That was Hedwig and she has been my companion in the darkest of times, ones which I would not willingly live through again." Silence met his declaration but the awe of the magnificent bird remained on their minds as they waited for her return, knowing that she would more than likely bare ill news to them from the east.

* * *

"So, when are we going?" Torion asked his friends as they exercised their houses in the land surrounding the elven city, Luinglîn looked towards the east and let out a sigh, it sometimes felt as if their work was never done.

"Soon: We can travel part of the way by portkey and I hope to avoid _going through_ the gap of Rohan, it's bound to be swarming with Orcs already and we don't want to be noticed. We need to get our work done and get to Lorien before Calenur, being spotted and having to fight will only hinder our progress." The silver haired man replied allowing Merlin to graze in the grass along with Cannon and Mandrake, Torion's chestnut Stallion. Rostaen snorted.

"As long as we don't have to enter The Mines of Moria, I'm happy." He said, Luinglîn shot him a glare.

"It's not that bad" The silver haired wizard commented, Rostaen looked at him like he had suddenly spouted three heads.

"Well excuse me your Slytheriness but Gryffindors prefer to keep their heads above the ground unlike you snakes!" Instead of retaliating to that, Luinglîn flung his head back and began to laugh.

"That is very true my friend, I shall remember that in future."

* * *

Calenur's ears picked up every tiny sound made by the creatures that surrounded the fellowship as he watched Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to wield a sword. He was munching happily on a piece of chocolate Neville had stashed in his pack, charmed to form a limitless supply that Calenur was immensely thankful for, when suddenly a sound carried to him on the wind caught his attention and the black haired wizard slipped off his rock and placed himself next to the elf as the dwarf spoke up.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf removed his pipe from his mouth and Calenur felt is heart speed up to an uncomfortable rate.

"No Gimli, I would not take the path through Moria unless I had no other choice." Calenur tuned out the conversation after his fears were relieved and he turned to Legolas who was looking at him curiously.

"Do you hear that on the wind?" the green eyed man asked the Prince of Mirkwood. Said elf closed his eyes and listened for a moment before running over to a rocky outcrop just past where Gimli was standing. Calenur followed him pleased that the elf had been able to tell him what his own senses could not. At that moment Hedwig flew in from the south, looking ruffled but otherwise unharmed, Calenur held out an arm for her to land on and his eyes shot to the south as he received her message and Legolas announced it.

"Crebian from Dunland!" he shouted, the announcement was quickly followed by a mad dash for cover and a shout of 'hide' from one of the gathered ten. Calenur abandoned all hope of concealment and ripped a cloak of silvery material from his pack and spotting Frodo hiding under a nearby rock, the wizard threw himself down beside him and covered them both with the cloak. The rest of the fellowship watched in astonishment as both the hobbit and Nahámion disappeared before their eyes.

Hedwig had flown north of their direction as the flock of black birds drew nearer hoping to pull them in the opposite direction of the fellowship that waited with baited breath bellow them. Calenur gripped the hobbit's arm tightly as the sound of screeching filled their ears and a black mass engulfed their once happy camp, when the danger had passed the fellowship began to emerge and Calenur ripped the invisibility cloak off of himself and Frodo revealing himself to the fellowship's scrutiny.

"What is that?" Boromir asked looking at the cloak with mild fascination and deep distrust, Calenur grinned and wrapped the cloak around his body leaving his head uncovered, the result was the view of a head floating in mid air.

"My father's invisibility cloak, one of three artifacts known as the deathly hallows and one of many objects I carry created from the magic of my former world. Whoever holds this cloak shall be hidden from the eyes of death." The enigmatic reply sounded like a riddle to the ears of the fellowship, only Gandalf picked up on the fact that Calenur meant it literally.

"Then it shall prove most useful to you on this journey Calenur but back to matter at hand, the passage south is being watched by spies of Saruman. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf proclaimed causing Calenur to shudder; he had always hated the cold, ever since that dreaded second task in the depths of the black lake.

"What is it my friend?" Legolas asked noticing the Nahámion's discomfort; Calenur sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, I am but an ageing mind lost in the tide of old memories and trapped in a young man's body." The comment was caught by more than just the elf and if he had looked closely into the green depths of Calenur's eyes he would have seen memories of ages past and more, things that should have never have been reflected there.

"Excuse me Mr Calenur, but how old are you exactly?" The question came from one of the hobbits, Pippin was his name, Calenur smiled and laughed.

"I don't actually remember but I'm younger then the elf I know that much!" Legolas scowled and Calenur laughed again "Trust me, that wasn't an insult. Come, we best be moving on."

* * *

Again nothing to translate here! Ok, so I asked you to try to guess what 'Ethycs' is, only one person guessed and hit the nail on the head. chineseartist was right, it is just scythe spelt more or less backwards after all!


	7. Saruman

I just realised that I left the 'edited version' note I made to myself in the title of the last chapter. Oops, silly me lol.

Anyway, I'm pleased that I did manage to get this up. I honestly think that this will be the last until the exams are over, unless I get into an extremely studious mood and finish my coursework and revision very quickly. It is my birthday month so you never know what might happen, I just have a lot of exams coming up in the next few weeks which will limit the time I have to edit and publish this while working on the sequel at the same time.

Thank you to M-Lyria, Anariel Phoenix Blade, yamiyugi23 and BioHazard82 for their reviews! :D

Hope you enjoy this one too!

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 7 - Saruman**

The weather quickly turned cold as the fellowship plus one climbed the looming figure of the misty mountains. Calenur had been this way before; the path through the Misty Mountains had marked his entrance to middle earth as Harry Potter, a ragged war-torn teenager with little more than his wand and a sword he barely knew how to use for protection. Shaking his head Calenur cleared it of old and long forgotten memories. He was no-longer Harry, in a way he had become someone else entirely but the boy remained in him none the less, a soul could not be so easily re-shaped.

The wind blew against the ten figures that scaled the snow with ever increasing force, it was as if the elements themselves were against the quest, that or the mountain was wary of the presence of the ring, it was no stranger to its power after all. A spark of malicious intent aimed at them caught Calenur's attention but try as he might he could not find its source and he wished, perhaps for the first time but certainly not the last, that he had dragged Luinglîn along with him and left Rostaen in charge of Torion.

"What's on your mind Calenur sir?" one of the hobbits asked him hesitantly. Calenur smiled, it was Sam, the one that Calenur had dubbed fatter, more respectful and more loyal then the others. He would have made perfect Hufflepuff material if it wasn't for that stout heart of his. No, that was entirely Gryffindor and what had earned the hobbit Calenur's respect.

"This place is a waste land of old memories for me; I remember this mountain when I first arrived here just over two thousand years ago. It hasn't changed much." He mused somewhat ruefully in a way that showed he was neither pleased to be back on the mountain nor fond of the memories he had of it.

A sudden movement further up the line caught his attention and his eyes snapped forward only to see the falling and tumbling Frodo Baggins rolling towards him through the snow like a black snowball. Aragon caught him and hauled him to his feet; the dark haired hobbit searched his clothes frantically for the ring only to find it missing. Calenur sighed and moved to retrieve his wand from his sleeve, a quick 'accio' would fix the problem, he thought, before Boromir caught his attention as the man bent down to pick up the small golden trinket.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing" Aragon called out Boromir's name as the man sunk deeper into a trance, luckily it did the trick and the man promptly woke up.

"Give the ring to Frodo." The heir of Gondor ordered in a serious tone. Boromir hesitated and Calenur's hand once again made to pull his wand from his sleeve but he needn't have worried; the ring had not yet completely ensnared the Gondorian captain. Boromir made his way slowly down an invisible snow covered path towards Aragon and Frodo; he held the ring out suspended on its silver chain to the worried hobbit who did not wait before snatching it from the man's hand. Calenur's hand slipped from his wand as the ring was replaced around Frodo's neck and it was only then that the Nahámion noticed that Aragon's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish, I care not." Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair, as one would do to a child before turning his back and heading back up to the front of the line. Frodo remained behind and looked on with suspicion. Once they were moving again Calenur found that his thoughts were no longer on his old memories but on the unfortunate fate of the hobbit in front of him. Sadly he realised that he must have once bore a similar appearance to the one that Frodo did now and at a similar phase in life. Empathy welled in the largely forgotten reached of his heart that were still Harry and only Harry, the place that Calenur had not yet concurred and in that moment he impulsively turned to Sam.

"Sam." He said causing the other hobbit's head to snap up to face him, the silence of the Misty Mountains, did not after all, like to be disturbed so any noise came as quite a shock. "Look after him. He will need you before the end of this journey for it is not a weightless burden he carries, in more than one way." The hobbit did not ask for an explanation but instead nodded, he knew he would understand before the end if what Calenur said was true.

* * *

"What a cheery old mountain she is!!" Calenur exclaimed quite loudly and with more than a hint of sarcasm. The storm had long since blinded all of the company except for Gandalf, Calenur and Legolas, and the latter also had the added elvish advantage of light footing and resistance to cold, two things that Calenur was becoming quite sick of. "Bloody elf!" He muttered in an irritated manner, much to Gimli's amusement.

Suddenly Calenur's senses were overwhelmed by the same malevolent presence he had felt once before on the Mountain. As the presence overwhelmed him, his scar began to burn with an intensity that he had not felt since the night in the grave yard with the hand of the scar's creator resting upon his flesh. He let out a small yelp and quickly scooped up a handful of snow and pressed it to his burning forehead, it was then that Legolas noticed a voice that filled the air with a truly horrid brand of magic

"There is a fell voice on the air!" the elf proclaimed, Calenur rolled his eyes then immediately regretted it as the pain began anew.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious!" The pained man shouted before throwing his pain aside while pulling out his wand.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained) Understanding the spell and countering it were two very different things but Calenur none-the-less activated a few wards that he kept for just such an occasion and tossed a small glass orb, commonly known as a marble, to a flummoxed and frightened Frodo who looked at the gift confused.

"Do not let go of that." Was all Calenur said before turning his attention to Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" The wizard exclaimed, Calenur sighed and helped him push the hobbits and the rest of their pack back towards the mountain side as an echo sounded and rocks began to fall almost on top of them.

"No, it's the ruddy grim reaper, who else would it be? Sauron? He can barely blink never mind cast magic!" Gandalf gave him a disapproving look but ignored the comment and set about countering Saruman's attack. Calenur prepared to chip in as he realised exactly what Saruman was trying to do: force them into taking another path and Saruman knew as well as any that the only other path still open to the fellowship was the one that cut right through the Mines of Moria.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragon shouted, Gandalf yelled a firm and desperate 'no' in reply, that echoed terribly even in the storm that plagued them. Calenur offered a quick prayer to the Valar before tossing yet another marble to Frodo and more to the rest so that each person had one and Frodo held two.

"If you begin to fall shout 'vado' and try not to throw up. Trust me, it'll save your life" with that little bit of cheer shared by the enigmatic Gryffindor; he jumped in and tried to help Gandalf to push Saruman back.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradharas, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) It wasn't long before Calenur realised that the chances of them stopping Saruman were slim to none and probably closer to the latter.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!) The cry drown out even the combined spell of the two wizards and Calenur broke from Gandalf realising that if they couldn't push him back then the others would need his protection. Using some quick spell work, the younger wizard managed to reinforce the narrow ledge upon which they stood, seconds before Saruman's second command caused a lightning bolt to strike the peak which they stood under. A rock fall followed and the mountain refused to heed Gandalf's words. Legolas snatched him away from the edge so that he narrowly missed getting crushed by falling rock shards, or worse, impaled by them.

It took the fellowship but a few seconds to burrow their way to the surface and Calenur couldn't suppress his smile at seeing the elf finally buried in the frozen snow he and no other had thus far managed to avoid.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan, then take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled over the still howling storm. Aragon shouted back but their voices were barely heard over the gale force winds that battered the sheer cliffs of the mountain passage.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Was Aragon's reply but the ranger offered no alternative solution. Calenur knew what was coming even before Gimli spoke up, the thing that he had been dreading was about to come to pass.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Calenur froze, his fear of the mines had not wavered any more or less then his memory of a certain green flash that had been the bane of his existence for much of his first life and he was sorry to say that his fear of the mines was greater.

"Let the Ring Barer decide." Calenur threw the old wizard an enraged look. It was not fair to straddle such a burden on the shoulders of one who could not possibly understand the danger that each choice presented. If he chose the mines, which Calenur could see happening, they would all face danger in larger proportions than anything else that would come along after - if they survived that is.

"We can't stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir exclaimed only to shut up when he caught Calenur's eye.

"Oh yes cheer us up why don't you!" Calenur quipped in a very Rostaen fashion before being shushed by Gandalf who was staring intently at Frodo.

"Frodo?" he asked, Frodo looked up at him and his eyes darkened with conviction.

"We will go through the mines." he stated calmly and surely. Gandalf and Calenur sucked in a breath and held it, this was what they had been dreading, this would be their doom. Calenur shuddered as he remembered the wide expanse of dark and deadly tunnels that was Moria, the glittering Dwarf halls held nothing but nightmares for him and he dreaded his return.

"So be it." Gandalf said in a tone that suggested imminent doom. The fellowship quickly dug themselves out of their snowy holes and turned around to return to the base of the mountain. Little did Calenur know that a more then pleasant surprise awaited him just outside the entrance to the mines, something that he had sorely missed was about to be returned to him.

* * *

**Translations:**

Vado - latin: go (The marble that 'vado' is used to activate is a kind of portkey just to clear up any confusion.)

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya! - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained

Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith! - Sleep, Caradharas, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! - Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!

Also just to clear something up, in the last chapter it stated that Calenur and the other Nahámionr are younger then Legolas. At first I pictured them as being older then Legolas but then a did a bit of research and found that Legolas's age is usually estimated as between 2000-3000 years. Calenur is between 2000-2100 years and I have taken Legolas to be closer to 3000 and that makes him a few centuries older. Not much by elven standards.


	8. Arveldir and Baimeldir

Heya!

I'm updating this four days after my 18th Birthday, the night before I have to sit a physics exam and the day before I sit a history one. Probably not a good idea but I can't concentrate on revision right now, I'm far too tired and far too stressed. So what do I do when I need to relax? This of course!

Anyway, I might as well tell you that out of everything in LOTR I like Moria the least, the result is that it goes by pretty quickly by my usual standards.

The next one won't be up until mid Feburary I'm guessing. I need time to recover my mental health before I attempt to write any more of the next book and I'd rather have that finished by the time I finish posting this one, it's already shaping up to be longer then this one is.

Thank you to Soului, M-Lyria, BioHazard82 and Heaven's Archer who reviewed the last chapter, it's knowing that someone likes what I write that encourages me to continue. Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I usually would but I've had no time. Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts lists as well, the support really is appreciated.

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of the Summons – Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 8 - Arveldir and Baimeldir**

"Merlin it's cold." One male figure complained to its companion as they both sat with their backs pressed against a hard black rock cliff with only each other for company. They didn't mind of course but it had been a long time since either had lived in such isolation. For two weeks they had waited in the cold misery that reminded them of their past world and yet didn't. For two weeks they had waited for something but they knew not what to expect. Although even if they had known, they had a suspicion that they wouldn't have known where to find it.

Tied to a nearby tree, two identical tall and proud stallions stood grazing in any foliage that could be found among the rocks, there wasn't much but they were satisfied, both horses were far too loyal to their masters to risk straying far from them, even if it was for food. The other man did not reply to his companion and instead fixed his horse, Prongs, with a curious look, his brother followed his gaze and his eyes landed on the form of his own horse, Moony.

"What's on your mind Arveldir?" The first brother asked his other; it wasn't often that he couldn't tell. The other looked to his brother's identical face and answered in a solemn tone.

"They will not be able to enter the mines Baimeldir; we shall have to let them go as soon as he arrives." Baimeldir scowled at his brother's statement, knowing he was right.

"They will follow us by a safer path into Rohan; it is an easy place for horses to get to." He replied in a grumpy fashion. They were interrupted then as their sharp and pointed ears picked up the sound of shuffling footsteps, ten sets of them if they counted correctly although all but four pairs could barely be heard at all, a voice also soon confirmed the fellowship's approach.

"The walls…. Of Moria!" An awed voice gasped, a voice which obviously belonged to a dwarf for its tone and accent were too rough and deep for any man or elf. The brothers turned and grinned at each other before hiding quietly in the shadows. Their horses had long since moved out of sight using the shadow of the old tree for protection, it was time for the Marauder's second generation to strike again.

'Finally' they thought gleefully as their query came into sight.

* * *

"Frodo, come and help an old man" Gandalf motioned for the hobbit to join him slightly outside the rest of the group and Calenur rolled his eyes. It was pretty obvious what the 'old man' had to say to Frodo, Calenur wasn't the only one that was distrustful of a few in the fellowship. As the thought crossed his mind his eyes were pulled to Boromir but he caught himself before he could be accused of staring.

"The walls….. Of Moria!" Gimli's awed voice reached the green-eyed wizard's ears and said eyes quickly shot forward to be met with the sight of a black cliff that he had seen only once before.

"Calenur?" Gandalf called, he had finished speaking with Frodo and now obviously wanted to speak to him, curious but not overly enthusiastic, Calenur made his way over to the wizard that reminded him of a wiser Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes?" the Nahámion asked with an air of boredom, yet another disapproving look passed his way from the direction of Gandalf and as usual it was promptly ignored.

"I am assuming that you have passed through the mines before." Gandalf said; it was a statement not a question and Calenur immediately became serious.

"That I have and I have no desire to do it again." Gandalf fixed his long time friend with an appraising look but the serious nature of the conversation had not died.

"Then I commend you on having the bravery to return, I dare say Luinglîn would have had other ideas." this was said with a bit of humour that Calenur did not fail to pick up on, he grinned and shrugged his shoulders although he knew the truth. Luinglîn loved the mines of Moria for they were shadowy, underground and inhabited by every manner of dark creature imaginable.

"Slytherin is as Slytherin does and once a Slytherin always a Slytherin." Gandalf wasn't quite sure what Calenur meant but he decided to get to the point of the conversation.

"Calenur, if I fall in Moria you will be the only one who can push them to the exit, you must do this, do not let them stay still in grief for me." Calenur nodded and fixed the old wizard with an icy stare.

"I will do what you ask but my journey with the fellowship will end in Lorien Gandalf, my kin wait for me there." Gandalf's eyes turned sad but he nodded.

"What course of action will you take form there?" Gandalf asked with anxious urgency, Calenur shrugged enigmatically.

"That all depends on what action needs to be taken but in all likelihood we will head to Rohan, Hedwig has reported much unrest in that land of late, especially surrounding Edoras." Calenur replied and Gandalf got a far-away look in his eyes as he looked the Nahámion over.

"That is unfortunate" he said before making his way over to the others that stood by the stone wall of the mines.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli explained to the rather dumbstruck looking group.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said seriously.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas exclaimed in exasperation and Calenur silently laughed, he knew exactly why but before he could comment on it he was suddenly tackled from behind and pushed to the ground. He was taken by surprise and so it took him a few seconds to realise that the same thing had happened to the elf.

Quickly using the advantage he had in landing flat on his palms he pushed himself up, startling his attacker with his strength, and pushing him off. As soon as they broke body contact Calenur unsheathed his sword and placed the point of it at the throat of the man who now stood before him with his hands held up in the surrender position, a quick glance to his left told Calenur that Legolas had taken a similar course of action.

"Wow mate, it's only us!" Calenur looked back at the ambusher and promptly dropped his sword to the ground in shock, the rest of the fellowship had jumped into action the second their two companions had fallen to the floor but now they simply stood frozen and watched as Calenur fell forward and embraced his attacker in what appeared to be a gesture of heartfelt joy.

"Thank god, I thought you'd forgotten us for a moment." Said the other one, who still had one of Legolas's elven blades pointed at his neck. The blade was quickly removed as a laughing Nahámion jumped on the other twin dragging the first brother with him.

"Fred, George, what the hell are you doing here?" was all he could ask as he looked at both in turn, his eyes were inevitably drawn to George's ear which was once again attached to the side of his head and pointed like Calenur's own instead of blown off as it had been the last time he had seen the twins alive, his hand followed the path of his eyes and brushed over the once severed ear as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Second his eyes landed on Fred and tears welled in his eyes as he remembered that twin's death in an explosion in the last battle. His other hand clapped onto Fred's shoulder as the fist fell from the ear did the same to George.

"You're both alive" he whispered embracing them both again tightly, the fellowship looked to Gandalf as the exchange took place looking for an explanation; the Maia simply smiled and shook his head.

"As you are mate and my name is Arveldir now." Fred said before looking to his twin who gladly continued.

"And I'm Baimeldir, but of course we are also fondly known as…." George continued.

"Gred" said the first.

"and Feorge" said the second, Calenur shook his head and burst into laughter before turning to the fellowship.

"I'm sorry for the fright they gave you my friends, this is Arveldir and Baimeldir Marauder, they are my kin." Identical grins burst forth on the twin's faces at being named such after their heroes.

"Oh yes," Baimeldir said with the air of someone who had forgotten something and suddenly remembered. He came forwards and used his right arm to lean on Calenur's left shoulder.

"How is ickle Rossiekins?" Arveldir finished for his brother leaning with his left arm on Calenur's right shoulder.

"And pray tell," Baimeldir continued.

"Are he and our dear friend Luinglîn" Arveldir filled in the middle of the sentence much to the Fellowship's astonishment as Baimeldir picked up where his brother left off

"Still at each other's throats?" Calenur laughed, he had missed the twin act in all the years since he has last seen them.

"They've gotten better although they still fight from time to time" Calenur's tone was rueful but the smile did not leave his face "You have not answered my question, why are you here and for that matter, why did Baimeldir tackle Legolas?" Arveldir and Baimeldir grinned sheepishly at the elf.

"Sorry mate, we thought you were Luinglîn, the slimy git" Arveldir said with genuine apology lacing his voice. Calenur held back his laughter at Arveldir's description of Luinglîn, the twins did not easily let go of grudges it seemed.

"As for why we're here, the Valar thought you could use the extra help; did Torion not tell you we were coming?" Calenur shook his head to answer Baimeldir's question.

"Looks like some things never change, pity he lost that Remembrall." Baimeldir commented with a sigh before turning to Calenur with a more serious tone.

"We have been waiting here for you for two weeks and we know you set out from Rivendell some time ago, what took you so long Calenur?" They asked. Calenur also turned serious and recounted the tale to the twins in detail before turning to the fellowship and introducing them to the twins one by one.

"Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged I think we should work on finding the door to Moria if you and your friends would be so kind as to assist me." Gandalf addressed Calenur in an impatient tone. The three wizards nodded and followed the older Maia wizard to the wall, the rest of the fellowship sat down on the nearby rocks to wait.

Gandalf ran his hand over the cliff face although Calenur knew that there would be nothing there to be seen or felt. Seeing nothing else to be done, Calenur pulled out his wand and conjured a couple of blankets for the hobbits who sat shivering and a chess set for the twins to teach Merry and Pippin to play chess, he knew he would regret introducing them to each other later but he'd worry about that at the appropriate time, which was not that particular moment.

"Now let's see" Gandalf muttered "Ithildin… it mirrors only starlight and moonlight" The old wizard looked up into the black night sky and cast aside the clouds that was covering the moon with a dark shadow causing it to appear. The silvery lines that Calenur had failed to notice before began to glow brightly and shine with a sheer white light that reflected the light of the moon. The outline of the door formed two columns beneath an arch with a silver star in the centre. Writing in a language that Calenur recognised as elvish appeared in the arch and Gimli stared fixated with the gate of his forefathers.

"Can you read it Calenur?" Gandalf asked causing the twins to look up from their recently started game of chess, curious to see how their friend had grown. Merry and Pippin took the opportunity to remove a rook that threatened their queen from the broad without the twin's notice.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Calenur translated flawlessly and Gandalf nodded his approval.

"Quite right." the old wizard stated, Merry took the chance to speak up.

"What do you suppose that means?" he asked, Gandalf turned and looked down at the hobbit.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." The theory sounded shaky even to Calenur's ears and by the snort they gave, he guessed that the twins thought the same as he. Gandalf set his staff upon the glimmering star, reminding Calenur and the twins of the enchantment that hid Diagon alley from muggles and spoke in what could only be described as a spell casters voice.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) The wizard commanded but nothing happened. Arveldir snorted and was elbowed in the side by his brother who was barely able to hold back a smirk from sliding across his face; this was no doubt an amusing situation for the expert pranksters.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-fold, listen to the word of my tongue.) The door remained closed still and did not heed Gandalf's words; the ageing wizard looked to Calenur who shrugged, ignoring pippin's statement of 'nothing is happening'.

"There is no spell even in my tongue that will open this door unless Arveldir and Baimeldir have picked up some knowledge from their eldest brother, who is a wizarding curse breaker." Calenur looked over at the twins who shrugged.

"Sorry mate, Bill was afraid of what we'd do with the knowledge" Baimeldir answered, Calenur sighed but saw the funny side in spite of himself.

"And with good reason I suppose." Calenur replied and Gandalf looked at them in despair.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves….Men….and Orcs." he said sounding and looking every bit the old man that he was.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin piped up only to shrink back as Gandalf's irritation was aimed at him.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" Both Arveldir and Baimeldir burst into laughter at that and Baimeldir pulled Pippin down beside him so they could continue their chess game.

"That's code for 'I don't know yet,' give him time and he'll figure it out." After that the fellowship were left with nothing to do but wait as Calenur and Gandalf conversed about enchantments that could possibly be used to open the door. They came up empty handed and soon both wizards were also sitting in silence puffing on pipes filled with Shire pipe weed, deep in thought.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Arveldir:** Sindarin - Royal Friend**  
Baimeldir:** Sindarin - Fair Friend**  
Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!**: Gate of the Elves, open now for me!**  
Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.:** Doorway of the Dwarf-fold, listen to the word of my tongue.**  
Ickle Rossikins:** Fred and George have referred to Ron as 'Ickle Ronnikins' before but I gave him the name Rostaen so they call him 'Ickle Rossikins' instead.


	9. Facing Moria

Hey guys.

It has been a while hasn't it lols. I've been a tad bit busy (understatement) but I finally managed to grab a bit of time and edit this, mostly anyway, as with all the chapters it isn't mistake proof.

Thank you so much to BioHazard82, M-Lyria, Basil and wolfawaken who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who added the story to their alerts and favourites lists. I'm well under way with the second book now but it is a slow work in progress and that's what really dictates when this one gets updated.

Well here's the 9th chapter anyway, hope you enjoy it.

-Rin

**

* * *

Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 9 - Facing Moria**

"Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa… (Gate of Elves… listen to my word, threshold of dewarves….) Gandalf recited wearily into the dark, Calenur had gotten bored hours before and having nothing better to do, he had accepted a challenge to a game of chess form Merry and Pippin, who were currently losing.

Arveldir and Baimeldir were with Aragon and Sam who was having trouble saying goodbye to his pony while the twins did the same to Prongs and Moony.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." Sam looked up at the pony sadly; he had grown quite attached to the creature.

"Buh-bye Bill" The hobbit muttered as Bill trotted away from them, up the hill and out of sight, leaving Sam behind.

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Prongs and Moony followed him up the hill minutes later after being given strict instructions to find the trail that would be left by Godric, Merlin and Cannon: a trail that would hopefully lead the horses to safety.

"Where did Rostaen head to with the others Calenur?" Arveldir asked as the black haired wizard approached, eyes gleaming with green fire in the moonlight.

"To Rohan, don't worry, Moony and Prongs will find their way to them." He replied before his head snapped round suddenly as a splash of water sounded and Aragon went bounding back to grab the wrist of Pippin, stopping him from throwing another rock into the water, the twins cast a curious glance at Calenur who told them in no uncertain terms with a furious fire burning in his incredibly green eyes.

"It is not wise to disturb the water; we are far from safe here." The red-headed wizards nodded and made their way over to the others as Calenur stared into the water's murky depths with a strange intensity, something had awoken and it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Oh it's useless!" Gandalf exclaimed in exasperation plunking himself down on a rock that stood beside the door, Calenur sighed and ran his hand through his unruly black hair before letting it drop back to his side. He was frustrated and this wait seemed to be never ending. He was just about to cast a spell which would blast the stone walls of the mines to pieces but it was in that moment that Frodo chose to have a brain wave.

"It's a riddle" The hobbit said, Calenur, Arveldir and Baimeldir all groaned at the word 'Riddle' a thing that held too many memories attached to it. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked, Gandalf and Calenur looked at the hobbit curiously, one with a smiling fondness and the latter with mild astonishment. A smile crept onto the face of the green eyed Nahámion, hobbits really were incredible creatures.

"Mellon" Gandalf spoke clearly breaking Calenur out of his trance. The door immediately opened to admit the fellowship into its dark pits, Calenur felt apprehension claw at his stomach once again and his smile faded but he moved forward in true Gryffindor fashion with his ever faithful followers close on his heels.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Calenur tuned the dwarf out and watched the dark depths of the water behind him, even as the darkness of the mines loomed ahead Calenur thought he preferred that devil to whatever lay behind him at that moment, better the devil you know then the devil you don't.

"Reminds you of something, doesn't it." Arveldir said following Calenur's line of vision, Calenur nodded and gave in involuntary shudder.

"The black lake" he answered, 'a mini black lake' he mentally added, the bothers nodded. "The water even moves in the same way" Calenur muttered as the water did indeed begin to move, Gandalf blew over the crystal that was embedded into the top of his staff leaving the three wizards to wonder where the Maia had pulled it from, for he had not carried it on his person. They soon forgot the question as light flooded the entrance way and threw the ragged state of the hall into sharp relief, broken stars and columns littered the floor and many dark forms covered the ground upon which they stood. The twins and Calenur quickly took out their wands and lit the tips with a quickly muttered 'lumos' providing yet more light in their darkened enclosure.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said lowly. In the next moment the light quickly revealed exactly what the dark shapes were and Boromir's analyses proved to be unfortunately correct. The rotting bodies of dwarf's littered the great stairway and the surrounding floor, many had arrows sticking out from their bodies, Legolas pulled one out and examined it closely.

"Goblins!" he hissed in disgust throwing it away from him, Aragon and Legolas pulled out their swords and Legolas notched an arrow in his bow, the twins and Calenur quickly muttered 'nox' and the light that their wands gave out faded, they kept the wooden weapons in their hands though. Wandless magic was a trick they had concurred many centuries before but it was only used in emergencies and for practice.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!" The hobbits had been steadily backing up and increased in their haste as Boromir shouted. Calenur paused mid retreat as he saw the water increase in motion and had a feeling he was about to find out exactly why the body of water so resembled the black lake.

Before Calenur could do anything about it Frodo was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled off his feat by a long and slippery looking tentacle. The three wizards all had sudden flash backs of another very similar squid that they were very well acquainted with.

"What do you think?" The twins asked Calenur in union as the members of the fellowship jumped into action. "We can hardly tickle it's tentacles this time" Calenur laughed at the reminder and then sobered long enough to give a quick order.

"Try the Conjunctivitus Curse but don't hit the hobbit." The green eyed wizard replied, Arveldir and Baimeldir immediately jumped into action.

"Eye, Eye" They chanted laughing before doing as they were bid, Calenur shook his head but laughed at the pun, the Conjunctivitus curse was a curse that caused an inflammation of the outer surface of the eye, it was effective against dragons and very painful, he just hoped it worked in the same way here.

He would later recall a very handy spell called 'Immobulus' which would have prevented the squid from moving and given them a better chance of getting out of the mines unscratched but at that moment in time the possible solution did not occur to him and he found himself cursing that fact more then once as he passed through the mines with the fellowship.

"_Relashio!_" Calenur shouted. The tentacle released the hobbit and momentarily disappeared underwater before Arveldir and Baimeldir had the chance to cast the Conjunctivitus curse on it but the twins did not miss out on the action as the number of tentacles multiplied and burst out of the lake together. Calenur bit back a curse as he helped to pull the hobbits back from the door way although he couldn't stop Frodo from being grabbed again.

He cast Relashio yet again, various shouts of Aragon and Strider went up around the battle scene as the twins finally cast the curse hitting the beast straight in the eyes as was intended and Legolas shot an arrow into the tentacle that held Frodo hostage. The attempts at rescue proved in vain until Calenur became desperate as Aragon rushed towards Frodo and began to hack the tentacle that held the hobbit to pieces. When the limb was finally severed and Frodo had fallen into Borormir's arms the two men rushed back towards the mines and away from the watcher.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf called as the fellowship ran towards the entrance only to have the watcher follow them.

"Calenur, Legolas!" Boromir called as a tentacle shot after him and Frodo. Legolas quickly dealt with the problem of the limb by shooting an arrow into the squid's eye and Calenur set his sights on the creature's centre.

"Into the cave. Run!" Aragon shouted quite unnecessarily as they didn't have much choice but his voice acted as a welcome anchor for the retreating green-eyed wizard.

"_Sectumsempra!_" the wizard called in a determined yet pained voice as he remembered the first and last time he had ever used that curse on a living thing. That one time that he had nearly killed a desperate and frightened Luinglîn, who was then known to him only as Draco Malfoy, his enemy. The spell was dark magic but a necessary evil in this case.

The beast screamed as harsh and angry lacerations started to criss-cross over it's body from every angle and black blood began to pour from the wounds. In its last act the creature slammed the doors of Moria shut and caused the entrance to collapse in on itself, trapping the fellowship and their three other companions inside as the great dwarf hall was plunged into darkness.

"Looks like our decision is made for us." Calenur commented calmly over the heavy breathing of his companions. "Lumos" He spoke clearly and his wand tip began to emit the soft magical glow which was characteristic of the spell. Two more wands lit on the other side of the hall signalling that Arveldir and Baimeldir were unhurt and a large light burst in the centre of the entrance hall suddenly came from the top of Gandalf's staff, the combined light threw everything into sharp relief and the old wizard fixed the younger one with a sad stare.

"Indeed, we now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world." Calenur's keen eyes quickly scanned over the eleven other figures who had entered he mines with him, when he deduced that there had been no injuries obtained by the fellowship in the last battle he turned his attention to the dark abyss that he so hated.

"Calenur?" He heard Aragon call his name quietly from the side as Gandalf told them to be quiet and regretfully informed them that they would not see the light of day for four full days, a fact Calenur knew well.

"Yes?" the wizard replied as the twins came up to flank him on both sides, they smiled at Aragon who returned the gesture before tuning back to his query.

"Why didn't you use that spell sooner? You could have stopped the beast before it caught Frodo a second time." Calenur noted with some amusement that the ranger was somewhat annoyed with him.

"Because that spell is uncontrollable, dark magic that constantly changes and evolves, it does not differentiate between friend and foe. I have only used it once before but it was enough for me to realise that if even a single wave of that spell had hit you or one of the hobbits you would no-longer be standing before me now. Well, you might be standing but certainly not in one piece." Calenur replied and the twins gave him disapproving looks.

"You better hope that Luinglîn never finds out you used it, it will have nasty consequences if he does, a Malfoy never forgets." Calenur snorted at Arveldir's rather accurate statement but shook his head and smiled.

"I will tell him myself, I made a mistake a very long time ago and he has long since forgiven me for it." the silent 'I hope' that Calenur wanted to add was kept to himself and the companions continued on in silence with Aragon understanding the fact that whatever had happened in Calenur's past was not his business.

* * *

**Translations** ------ are such a pain in the ass XD

**Ando Eldarinwa, a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa**: Gate of Elves, listen to my word, threshold of dewarves

**Mellon**:friend


	10. Followed

Hey People

I owe you all an apology for the long delay in updates or news and I'd like to thank Sharnorasian Empire for sending me a wake up call in the form of a personal message and for the review of the last chapter. I would also like to think M-Lyria and BioHazard82 for their reviews and everyone who added this to their alerts and favourites list, it means a lot. The late update is due to a few plot issues I've been trying to work out with the second book, the problem is that I may need to edit the first book to do it and the part I don't like anymore is a heavily integrated part of the second book now.

Thank you for your patience in waiting for the update, I hope you enjoy it ^.^

-Rin

PS. At the bottom of this chapter I will include a list of the harry potter characters that have appeared so far and their alternative names due to some confusion over it.

This chapter has not been properly checked by me, I will go back and check over it at a later date, nothing significant will change though.

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 10 – Followed**

Time passed slowly in Moria and Calenur soon found himself part of a singing trio with the twins. They had plauded along for the best part of what Calenur guessed had to be at least two days, stopping only briefly for rest. The hobbits were suffering more then the rest and kept close to the centre of the group apparently afraid of what lurked in the looming darkness and the singing wizards were not helping.

"Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble

Something wicked this way comes"

They sang somewhat off key but pleasantly none the less, it was the subject matter that annoyed Sam and the grins the quietly singing wizards kept on their faces discouraged any notion that they were unaware of the hobbit's discomfort. The other members of the fellowship ignored them for the most part and Gandalf shook his head knowingly, the songs content could only get worse in dark places after all.

"Eye of newt and toe of frog,

Wool of bat and tongue of dog,

Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,

Lizards leg, and owlet's wing - "

Sam was finally disturbed enough to speak up and did so in a barely dignified manner, Sam loved his food and the description of what he assumed to be Nahámionr cooking disgusted him to no end.

"Do they really eat such things where you come from?" he asked, Calenur held back his laughter as Pippin and Merry shushed their companion. Despite the gruesome decryptions Sam's kin were enjoying the singing, it was a fine change from the silence that surrounded them otherwise, deepening the darkness and making it all the more frightening.

"Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble

Something wicked this way comes.

In the cauldron boil and bake;

Fillet of a fenny snake,

Scale of dragon; tooth of wolf;

Witches' mummy; maw and gulf"

They continued to sing in atrocious harmony before Arveldir broke off from his brother and Calenur to do the lower harmony and then joined them again for the end, this caused Merry and Pippin to laugh as the song became even more out of tune then before, others found it less amusing.

"Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Something wicked this way comes."

"Oh shut up will you!" Boromir finally lost it and voiced his complaint, the twins adopted mirror grins for the single purpose of making Boromir wary of them, it did the trick and he backed down seconds later, Calenur laughed at him.

"We are finished Boromir, I'm sorry if our singing disturbed you" he chuckled and the fellowship fell into silence once again. The Fellowship soon entered a great cavern with a forbidding snake like walkway running down through its middle, the ground was rough and uneven, the path was narrow and rocky and arches with boulder like lumps were visible in the dim light of the caverns, one wrong foot could send any of them for flying lessons and Calenur only liked to fly with the aid of a broom.

Vaguely the sound of a chain swinging registered in his mind but he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings even as the light reflected off of his _tapetum lucidum_ and enhanced his vision. Instead his concentration was fixed on the presence of a being that he knew did not belong to any of his company and certainly did not belong in the Mines of Moria. So, stepping lightly and gracefully around his company, he quickly made his way to the front of the line, leaving the twins far behind him.

"Gandalf, we are being followed by Gollum." the Nahámion whispered to the old Maia, Gandalf nodded, hearing Calenur's words loud and clear.

"I am aware Calenur and a dangerous creature Gollum is but I doubt he will attack us if we are in a large group, crafty he may be but he is also a coward." he replied, Calenur nodded and scoffed slightly.

"Sounds like your typical Slytherin." Calenur said and promptly disappeared from the Maia's side. Gandalf sighed and shook his grey head, he really had to find the time to ask the Nahámionr about their strange terminology, the old wizard had a feeling that they used it for the sole purpose of confusing him and knew that he was probably right.

* * *

Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with dark silvery veins running through it, Calenur knew from his muggle education that this was probably an ore, although, of what, he was unsure.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels" light flooded the pit below them as the wizard lowered his staff. "But Mithril." Ah Mithril, a material that Calenur knew about but had no great love for, none of the Nahámionr could stand to touch it for their own magical protections conflicted with those that were characteristic to the dwarfish metal, the twins said as much.

"Ew, horrible stuff that…" Baimeldir began, much to the astonishment of the fellowship who knew what Mithril was.

"Oh yes, can't help but think of the time that poor little Colin tried to touch it." Arveldir continued with a winch, the statement made Calenur's ears perk up, he had missed Colin Creevy, despite his annoying picture mad tendencies.

"Nearly burnt his fingers off." the fellowship stared in dumb shock and a frown creased Calenur's forehead.

"Sounds like Colin took an even nastier reaction then expected." the green eyed immortal said drawing all attention to himself, the twins shrugged.

"He was the first and last to try, no-one else was stupid enough to risk their limbs over something shiny." they stated in perfect union. Calenur moved calmly towards the rock that contained the metal ore, he held his hand just above the surface and felt his magical defences jump to life, causing his hand to glow softly in the darkness.

"Mithril is resistant to our magic and as such it repels us like two opposing magnets, it weakens us if we touch it but it shouldn't burn. Colin must have some other power that rejects the material even more violently." the short explanation was as much a musing as anything but it explained the situation to the fellowship well enough.

"So we are allergic to Mirthil?" Baimeldir asked before a maniacal grin fell into place on the faces of both himself and his brother.

"Wicked." Arveldir commented, Calenur shook his head, only the twins could find an allergy to an extremely useful material to be 'wicked.'

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said much to the shock of the dwarf.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." he exclaimed and Calenur chuckled.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater then the value of the Shire." Calenur caught the surprised look on Frodo's face but he said nothing, Arveldir and Baimeldir had noticed as well if their grins were anything to go by.

They continued to climb up steep steps on the side of a cavern, row upon row of tombs covered the walls and the fellowship was almost suffocated by silence, the place was a vast graveyard, something that unsettled Calenur for his past experiences with graveyards had not been at all pleasant. Pippin suddenly lost his footing and fell into his hobbit companion quite ungracefully.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed at his friend helping him back to his feet while the twins tried to help the hobbits as much as possible. Past the next flight of stairs they came to a three way fork in the road. Gandalf held out his staff and glanced from one to the other, Calenur recognised his manner immediately; the Maia was clueless.

"I have no memory of this place." he said, Calenur groaned voicing what the Nahámionr and the elf were thinking, neither race liked dark places, sunlight was essential for them. The fellowship decided to rest beneath a peak of rough stone while Gandalf's increasingly unreliable memory tired to remember the way through. Aragon sat next to Boromir and hmm'd to himself.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry who seemed to be in a rather rotten mood at that particular time, not that it discouraged Pippin from seeking his friend's company.

"No." Merry stated but Pippin wasn't convinced.

"I think we are" the other hobbit said before Sam, who was sitting nearby, became irritated.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam's faith in the old Maia was touching and Calenur was once again forcefully reminded of a Hufflepuff.

"Merry?" Pippin asked again ignoring Sam.

"What?" Merry snapped back.

"I'm hungry." Pippin replied sending the red-headed twins who were listening with Calenur into fits of laughter, Calenur himself simply watched him with a smile.

"Well that is typical of a hobbit" Calenur observed puffing his pipe slowly and with relish. He never had been fond of smoking but most of the plants used in Middle Earth were considerably less dangerous then the tobacco found in his own so he chose certain times to indulge himself in a pipe that he had become fond of over the years.

"What do you mean?" Arveldir asked curiously, Calenur sent him a knowing look from the corner of his eye and settled himself into a more comfortable position leaning against the rock face.

"They have seven meals a day, your mother would love them" Calenur replied in a rueful tone and the twins silently agreed.

"And they'd love her cooking" Baimeldir added.

"Of course, I've never forgotten it." Calenur agreed thinking longingly of the meals he had shared with the Weasley family at his much-too-short time spent at the burrow, even now the thought made his mouth water just thinking about it.

Puffing out his last smoke ring Calenur decided to detach himself from the twin's side and make his way up to the front where a handy little spell could prove quite useful to Gandalf and the fellowship. With a wand in your hand you could never be truly lost and he thanked his lucky stars, perhaps for the first time, that the third task had happened and Hermione had found the spell that would help them now.

"There's something down there." he heard Frodo say as he noticed the thing that Calenur had known about all along.

"It's Gollum" Gandalf said with no surprise lacing his voice, Calenur scowled as he saw the creature's eyes staring out at them from the surrounding gloom and was reminded of Dobby's tennis like eyeballs. A darker scowl marred his features as he remembered the House Elf's sacrifice. As far as Calenur was concerned no creature so foul as Gollum had any right to bare a resemblance to his dearly missed friend.

"He's been following us for three days." Calenur said as he took a seat beside Gandalf and joined the conversation, Frodo looked up in surprise.

"Gollum?" he asked, Calenur and Gandalf nodded. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" the hobbit exclaimed in wonder, Gandalf's head jerked and Calenur made no comment.

"Escaped?" Gandalf asked turning to Frodo, "Or was set loose? And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself." Calenur once again looked over in the creature's direction and caught the glare of its eyes. Slowly erasing all other thought he concentrated solely on the disgusting being in front of him and let his mind wonder, he scowled as he only managed to skim the surface of the creature's consciousness before it sulked off back into the shadows.

"Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the ring found him… before it drove him mad. Do you remember it, Calenur?" Gandalf asked the Nahámion seriously and Calenur nodded his head to indicate the affirmative.

"Yes, I remember" he muttered distractedly, in truth he didn't remember the tale or Sméagol the man of the river folk so much as he remembered Luinglîn's vision, one he had had shortly after entering the Shire for the first time.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo said with venom, Calenur and Gandalf both gave the hobbit a sharp and rather reprimanding look.

"Pity?" Gandalf asked slowly "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?" Frodo looked down and contemplated his friend's words, Calenur sighed as Gollum disappeared from their sight completely.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over and Luinglîn as good as confirmed it although he never tells me all that he sees nor does he tell it straight." Calenur said thinking of the mistake of judgement that Dumbledore had made, the one that had cost the Order so much in the end and it still hadn't ended.

"Yes, a wise friend you have Calenur, the future is a dangerous tool to play with and the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf said noticing the Nahámion's irritation with his friend and brother.

"It is an uncertain fate that we enter into, it could stray one way or the other and neither path is easy. Who can say which path this quest will take? Only time." Calenur said and Gandalf silently agreed.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo sighed sorrowfully and Calenur's heart broke as the young hobbit spoke aloud what he had never been brave enough to in his past life. He reached out his arm and embraced the hobbit with it and in that moment the hobbit knew. He knew that something in the mysterious man's past had taught him of a burden a kin to the one that Frodo now carried and the hobbit knew that Calenur and his kin could be trusted.

"So do all who live to see such times." Calenur said the anguish clear in his voice and easy for Frodo to pick up on.

"But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf said to both the hobbit and the green eyed wizard before Calenur, who had now released Frodo, pulled out his wand and lay horizontally on the palm of his hand.

"Point me" he said with the air of a command and the slightly modified spell caused the wand to spin and point towards one of the three doorways. Gandalf looked sharply in that direction and sniffed.

"Oh! It's that way" He exclaimed patting Calenur on the shoulder as he jumped up and hobbled towards the door.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed while getting up to follow the wizard. The fellowship started down the dark stairway and Gandalf put on his hat.

"No but the air doesn't smell so foul down here, plus Calenur helped 'point' us in the right direction." Calenur and the twins laughed while the rest of the fellowship looked on with confusion.

"But if in doubt, Meriadoc and you find yourself lacking a Nahámion, always follow your nose."

* * *

The fellowship stopped for a short break on a relatively flat piece of land, they had needed rest and the hobbits even more so. A quick bite to eat and a few hours sleep were things that Calenur would enjoy and he embraced the chance for it. Calenur had settled himself close to a nearby wall of rock and was becoming quite comfortable when he felt it, a presence knocking on his mental defences. He recognised the magical signature and he smiled as he allowed the presence to enter.

"_**Calenur**_" the voice was stern but calm and Calenur knew it well, the physical presence of the man was missing but the spirit was there.

"What is it Luinglîn?" He asked aloud not bothering to open his eyes, he would see nothing if he did anyway so he simply spoke to the night attracting the attention of the Fellowship as he did so.

"_**Rostaen and I were wondering, if it comes to it, do you have the strength to do **_**that**_** again**_?" the voice asked, this time Calenur's eyes did shoot open and he sat up with a start.

"You mean to stop Saruman?" he asked a slight note of barely remembered panic threaded with his voice.

"_**Yes.**_" was the reply as Calenur knew it would be, he sighed and fell back into his position against the rock and sighed heavily.

"I shall do as I must." he answered illusively, not seeing the need to inform Luinglîn of the repercussions of such an action although the silver haired man probably knew without being told anyway. It was Rostaen that would never understand as Ron had never understood the necessity of Harry's sacrifice.

"_**That is all I needed to know**_" Luinglîn replied, the heaviness of the statement confirming that the Snake knew well what the Lion feared to say. Calenur felt the alien presence leave his mind and let out a sigh of relief, it would not do to let Luinglîn know of his barely suppressed emotions, that would be dangerous and only worry his friend.

"What was that about Calenur?" Aragorn asked kneeling by the Nahámion's left side, Calenur narrowly opened his eyes and looked at the ranger from the corner.

"A reminder" the wizard replied enigmatically.

"Of what?" Legolas asked from his right side, the elf was standing a little ways away from the two black haired men but he looked concerned. Calenur's eyes swung back and forth between the two before he rolled onto his side and answered in a tired voice.

"That fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Confusion rippled among the fellowship but Gandalf looked upon his fellow wizard with an understanding eye, it was good advice indeed.

* * *

**Translations**

The tapetum lucidum is a layer of tissue in the eye of many vertebrate animals, that lies immediately behind or sometimes within the retina. It reflects visible light back through the retina, increasing the light available to the photoreceptors. This improves vision in low-light conditions.

-wikipedia

This is one of the added features of the Nahamion, just because I didn't want to make them completely elf like ^.^

**Names**

Luinglîn Slytherin - Draco Malfoy

Rostaen Marauder - Ron Weasley

Calenur Gryffindor - Harry potter

Torion Pendragon - Neville Longbottom

Arveldir Marauder - Fred Weasley

Baimeldir Marauder - George Weasley

Hope this clears things up for those who were confused


	11. Tale of a Troll

Hey Guys

Ok so I know it's been a long time yet again, I'm sorry, things have just gotten a bit busy in the last little while. This chapter has had a bit of editing done to it when compared with the last few chapters, I don't have a beta reader so I do all the fixing myself. I'm not 100% convinced that this chapter has been done properly but it's been a long time since I last posted and I wanted to get this up before I ended up busy again :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (Sharnorasian Empire, M-Lyria, livininadream, Heaven's Archer and freyame) and the story so far and thank you to all who have followed this story from the beginning, it really is much appreciated.

I want to thank madsloth for the two critical reviews left on chapters 2 and 3 of the fic with a number of questions regarding apparent plot holes. If you are still reading, which I doubt, I am happy to inform you that had you read on a number of your questions would have been answered, many of them were partly answered even within what has been posted so far. I made it confusing for a reason - I didn't want to give the entire plot to all 3 books away in the first chapter of the first book, it's no fun that way. :) thank you for taking the time to review though.

Hope you all like this chapter

-Rin

PS. This chapter is a bit too gory to dedicate to him but it's being posted for my little godson who was born on the 7th of July 2010 :) he's the most beautiful baby ever.

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 11 – Tale of a Troll**

Gandalf was leaning heavily upon his walking stick and his breathing was laboured by the time they stopped again. Before long the group found themselves in a more open space although with the limited light little could actually be seen. Calenur took the chance to once again remove his wand and cast the lumos spell and the twins followed his lead. Broken ornate columns lay across the floor, the once great splendour of what had been a great dwarf city lay in ruins.

"Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf muttered to himself, the tip of his staff immediately flared to life and illuminated what the wizard's wands could not. A hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as even elf eyes could see surrounded them, the fellowship looked on in awe along with two of the Nahámionr while the other looked in sadness.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The sight was amazing to all but Calenur who had once seen the city in its true glory, it stood as a testament to the builders of the wondrous city that its greatness could still be seen after living so long in neglect.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam commented bringing a smile to Calenur's face. The Fellowship walked forward through the hall, peering around a column. A glimmer of light caught the corner of Calenur's overly sensitive eyes and the pupils which had almost completely swallowed the iris of his eyes in the past days shrank back a little to show a thin line of green. His attention, along with that of Gimli was quickly drawn to a chamber were corpses lay scattered about, he took off running towards it with Gandalf shouting protests at his back; Gimli paid them no mind.

The Fellowship followed the ninth of their number and entered the chamber just as the dwarf collapsed at the side of a Crypt in the centre of the room where a single shaft of light shone down to illuminate it. Gandalf walked forward to peer at the tombs surface while Gimli cried loudly; Boromir came forward and rested his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

""Here lays Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then." Neither the translation nor its meaning came as any kind of surprise to the Fellowship, they had known since they entered Moria that Balin was almost certainly dead. "It is as I feared."

Gimli had fallen into grief and sorrow, Gandalf handed his hat to Pippn and picked a large and battered book up from one of the corpses. He opened it and cleaned the page as best he could.

"They have taken the bridge - And the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Calenur noticed the hat holding hobbit moving away from the rest as Gandalf rest and his green eyes followed curiously. "Drums… Drums… In the deep."

Gandalf turned the page as the rest of the fellowship shifted uncomfortably.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." The hobbit stumbled and saw a corpse with an arrow in its chest, it was sitting next to a stone well, the positioning of which Calenur found to be very odd. "We cannot get out" he glanced back down at the page, and Calenur could see nothing but a fading scrawl but Gandalf saw differently. The older wizard looked up and delivered a very unfunny punch line

"They are coming!"

A loud crash quickly drew the attention of the company and Calenur could not even bring himself to find any sort of amusement in the situation that he had done nothing to stop. He was now mentally kicking his own ass. The corpse fell in dragging with him a chain and a bucket, the noise echoed from hall to hall within the vast expanse of the mines far below them. Where once the silence grew thick there was now a most terrible kind of noise, a kind that would beckon trouble to come their way. Pippin winched at every bang and hoped beyond hope that nothing would come of it. In the end there was only silence and the Fellowship, excluding the Nahámionr began to relax. Calenur and the twins knew better.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said as he slammed the dwarvish tome shut with a resounding thud. He pulled his hat from the hobbits hands and deposited it on his head while turning away from the hobbit and then it began. The thing that Calenur knew would come.

**Boom Boom**

Gandalf turned and Pippin did too, their eyes staring deep into the well, the rest of the fellowship quickly followed as the sound came again and dread built within each of their hearts.

**Boom Boom**

**Boom Boom Boom **

For a second it paused and the tension in the room built to even higher heights, then like a quickening heart beat, it began again and grew.

**Boom boom boom BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM….**

"Fitting that we should not be so lucky" Calenur muttered to himself before tossing his marbles into the Fellowship's hands just as he had done at Caradharas. "Please, do not lose my marbles. I want them back." Terror crept into the faces of the fellowship while the Nahámionr efficiently and quickly prepared for battle, they had accepted it as inevitable and the others realised that they would have to do the same.

Sam cried Frodo's name as the Hobbit pulled his sword out of its scabbard, the elven blade, Calenur noted with interest, was glowing blue. Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look at their enemy. Arrows hissed in the door narrowly missing his face. Aragorn dropped his torch and ran to Boromir.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" the Ranger shouted to the hobbits as the wizards pulled out their wands and ignored their other weapons for the moment, both of the twins had quite a few while Calenur carried only two besides his sword and his wand. Boromir and Aragorn worked to shut the door and a bellow sounded alerting the group to the closeness of the enemy.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir stated in a voice held a 'that's-all-we-need' tone but Calenur was grateful that the man showed no outward signs of panic for he had a feeling that that would have sent the hobbits scattering like frightened sheep. The door was quickly barricaded while the twins decided to put some hope back into the hobbit's hearts in their own unique way.

"Hey Calenur, remember the time you and ickle Ronnikins took on a mountain troll in the girls bathroom?" they shouted over to their leader, Calenur shot them a quick look but otherwise kept his eyes planted on the door.

"That was over two thousand years ago, we were only eleven." Calenur replied he failed to see the humour in the situation and felt that this was not the time to brag over past accomplishments, the twins apparently felt differently.

"Think you can do it again, chosen one?" Arveldir teased.

"After all, you have two thousand years worth of practice this time." Baimeldir continued for his brother.

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Calenur snapped and the twins grinned at each other, they knew he hated to be called the chosen one. At that moment the barricade was finished and Gimli leapt atop his cousin Balin's tomb and waved his axe threateningly. The hobbits unsheathed their short-swords and got ready to defend themselves.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" For all the sarcastic comments Calenur could have made at that moment he was faced with no time as the pounding began and then the first clear gash was carved in the door and Legolas shot, a cry sounded from the other side of the door and the elf notched another arrow as Aragorn let another fly.

"Hold tight to my marbles and if trouble finds you without protection, young hobbits, they will transport you to where help can be found." his true meaning was clear to all but it was not spoken. Arveldir and Baimeldir turned serious and looked to their leader.

"Permission to do the unforgivable?" they asked and Calenur fixed them with a hard look.

"Watch your aim but permission granted" By saying that Calenur gave both himself and them permission to use the green flashing curse of death, Avada Kedavra.

Suddenly, the beasts broke through and for the first time they were faced with the hopelessness of the situation, a wave of armoured Orcs charged towards the fellowship and the Nahámionr who immediately cast protection spells around themselves and let the green flashes fly having little real time for any other option.

"Avada Kedavra!" Calenur exclaimed as he and the twins danced around the confined group of the fellowship allowing Legolas and Aragon more time with their bows and making their enemies fall dead with minimal effort. But it was black magic, a magic that tainted the soul and one that the Nahámionr had no real desire to use. The fellowship watched the wizards at work in awe and they saw some light in the situation, until they caught the expression of indescribable anguish on each of their faces.

When he could stand it no longer and after building up a small mountain of lifeless orc bodies, the creatures finally became wary of them and backed away slightly allowing the black haired wizard the chance to sheath his wand and bring out his earth-goblin crafted sword. Orcs once again rushed at the fellowship and the true battle began.

Boromir smashed an orc with his sword while Gimli caught one in the stomach; Calenur beheaded another who had tried to do the same to Arveldir. After that the twins quickly took the hint and unsheathed their swords. With a roar Gandalf launched himself into the battle and the hobbits reluctantly followed taking heart in Calenur's promise of safety. Another orc was beheaded, this time by Aragorn and the creature's foul black blood spewed forth disgusting Sam, the hobbit who had been watching.

Said hobbit paused in the heat of battle as his attention was draw upwards; Calenur also paused in order to save Aragorn's life as he also looked up and failed to notice an attack coming at him from behind. A cave troll smashed through the doorway in that moment and to Calenur's horror it looked a little smarter then the mountain troll he had faced to save Hermione all those years ago. The beast was in chains which were held securely in the hands of an Orc. Legolas shot the creature in the shoulder and the beast clapped his hand to the wound growling. Sam stared transfixed at the monster as the troll swung its mace at the hobbit and two things happened at once.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Calenur shouted wandless and desperate as the hobbit jumped to life and dived under the troll's legs. Calenur sighed in relief before struggling to control the spell that attempted in vain to pull the mace from the troll's hands.

The troll didn't give up and the mace was heavy so Calenur had no choice but to accept defeat and let the tug of war spell go. He promptly cursed as the troll turned and spotted Sam again and cornered him. It raised its arm to strike but before the blow could fall Calenur, Boromir and Aragon were there pulling on the troll's chains. The troll twisted its arm and whipped Boromir across the room; he hit the ground hard near to a wall and was apparently dazed as Aragon had to throw his blade across the room to slay the Orc. Boromir got up, still slightly dazed as Calenur used Accio to return Aragorn's blade to him.

Still standing on Balin's tomb Gimli slung his axe successfully piercing the troll's shoulder near to Legolas's arrow, in retaliation the troll swung his mace into the tomb shattering it as Gimli jumped to safety.

On the other side of the room, still battling Orcs, Merry and Pippin helped the twins push Frodo to safety behind a pillar. The twins had decided mutually and without consultation to help the hobbits in anyway they could, they had grown quite fond of them in the few days of travel they had had together and they knew the importance of Frodo's task. Meanwhile Gandalf knocked an Orc out with his staff.

Gimli hacked at an Orc as the troll swung its mace at him. Said dwarf ducked causing the Orc to strike an Orc instead and then another but it didn't last as Gimli fell among the corpses. Legolas shot two arrows into the beast causing it to reel back and forget the fallen dwarf. Somewhere along the line the Troll had lost its mace and it was now using its chain, swinging it in circles above his head. He swung at Legolas and he luckily dodged it. Again it swung and the chain whipped around a pillar and caught. Legolas, in true elf fashion, ran towards it, secured it and ran along it onto the troll's shoulders and shot it in the back of the head and jumped down. The troll definitely felt it, for it cringed and whimpered in pain, taking no pity, Calenur sent a couple of wandless stinging spells at the beast as two shouts of 'Avada Kedavra' went up behind him, no doubt from the twins killing off more Orcs.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sam commented as he hit an Orc with his skillet and then turned to hit another. The troll stumbled and snapped itself free from the pillar then side stepped and picked up its mace bringing it down on the other hobbits. The twins saw the attack and threw the hobbits to the side accidentally separating Frodo from Merry and Pippin. The troll's attention switched to Frodo who tried to shake the beast off by hiding behind a pillar. Again two cries of 'Avada Kedavra' went up alerting Aragorn to the eminent danger.

"Frodo!" he shouted as the flashes of green light hit the troll and surprisingly had no effect. Calenur turned to the twins who looked at him for help.

"Use the stinging hex to distract it." he ordered them, they nodded and began to cast the spell causing the troll an astonishing amount of discomfort while Calenur prepared to try another hex, one that he hated.

"_Sectumsempra_" he hissed thrusting one hand out whilst using the other and the sword of Gryffindor to behead yet another Orc. The spell barely cut into the Troll's thick skin, much to Calenur's despair, it was one of the few strong dark cursed that he knew could work in this situation and then another idea came to him.

"This is just a day for breaking promises" he commented to no-one "although I guess it is needed" his resolve hardened as he set himself to do something that he promised he never would.

"I am sorry for the pain this will cause you but I can't allow you to hurt Frodo." Calenur said as said hobbit slashed the trolls hand, the troll who had managed to pick the hobbit up promptly dropped him giving Aragorn all the chance he needed to drive a spear into its side, the troll swung his arm down and hit Aragorn sending him flying across the room where he collapsed to the floor too stunned to move.

Frodo called for Aragorn as Calenur was attacked by a band of Orcs and forced to defend himself, as such he was powerless to stop what happened next. The troll took the spear and stabbed Frodo in the chest, Gandalf turned instinctively and Merry and Pippin froze in shock unaware that Arveldir was knocked out by an Orc just behind them as Baimeldir struggled to fend the others off while calling for his brother.

"Ungh… uhh!" Frodo gasped and fell while the troll gaped in stupid surprise, not for long though as an enraged Calenur fired the worst curse he could think of at it, finally free of the Orcs.

"Crucio!" he yelled with all the hate he could summon, helped by the sight of his two fallen friends. As expected the troll fell to the floor making a horrible racket that must have been the troll version of screaming. Taking the chance Merry and Pippin jump in and begin stabbing the creature mercilessly adding to its pain. Gandalf was brought out of his shock by the noise and he began to fight with the two men and Sam to reach the hobbit. Frodo slumped to the floor causing Calenur's hatred and anger to increase in intensity along with the pain caused by the curse.

Fuelled by a similar hate to Calenur, Baimeldir also used the Cruciatus curse on the troll causing its screaming roar to climb to titanic levels, neither wizard noticed Gandalf and Gimli as they began to stab the troll with more vigour then before. As its mouth was already open due to the excruciating pain it was faced with Legolas found that he had a clear shot in delivering the death blow, a kind death considering its current torture. Taking aim at its open mouth, Legolas shot his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll and that ended it, the troll finally fell silent and many in the fellowship found that their ears were ringing.


	12. Familiar Feeling

Hey People

It's been a long time in coming but here it is, an explanation for the lateness of this chapter is given on my profile. I'll try to get the next one up a little bit faster as the next chapter is probably my personal favourite from this book :)

Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me. I'm not the best at updating things and I'm sorry it takes me so long but if I update this too quickly you're gonna be left with a huge gap between the end of this one and the next book being posted as I refuse to post it till I'm finished and started the third.

Also a big thank you to Heaven's Archer and Sharnorasian Empire for their reviews of the last chapter, I'm really grateful for every review that I get, it honestly means a lot to know that someone takes the time to read this and give me their opinion. Thank you as well to everyone who added this to their favourites and alerts list.

Ok enough of me talking, here's the 12th chapter, enjoy! :D

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 12 – Familiar Feeling**

When all the Orcs were dead or had fled, Gandalf rushed to Frodo with Aragon and Sam trailing close behind. Calenur and Baimeldir had other ideas and rushed to the fallen twin fearing the worst, they were relieved to find him well with only a head wound which was quickly fixed up with a simple healing spell.

"You're one lucky twin." Calenur said as he bandaged Arveldir's head as a precaution against the pain he was still feeling.

"It comes with the title of troublemaker" Arveldir replied without humour while looking sorrowfully over at the hobbits. His face was the colour of ash as his brother cleaned the blood from his head determinedly focusing on Arveldir, rather than face the pain of looking where his twin did.

"Oh no" Aragon cried rolling the fallen hobbit over, Calenur took a few steps away from the twins and towards the fallen hobbit but as he did so a small noise followed by a loud groan signalled that something wasn't quite right with the supposed corpse.

"He's alive." Sam sighed with heartfelt relief causing the entire company to sigh with him and relax, possibly for a little too long.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo said looking around at all the worried faces.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragon exclaimed in surprised astonishment. Calenur felt a strange pull on his magic and immediately knew the answer to the riddle, he said nothing however and let events take place. Pure Mithril, after all had a far more powerful effect on him then the Mithril ore and it was that fact which made him wonder why he hadn't sensed it before.

After the Mithril shirt was revealed and the joy expressed through the company, the sound of returning Orcs could once again be head from the hallway.

"We have remained still for too long." Calenur stated biting back a curse while hauling Merry and Pippin to their feet. "Come on!" He added with urgency and Gandalf finally reacted.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" He shouted. The fellowship followed the weary wizard out through the rear door and into a high hall of pillars with a ray of sunlight breaking through from somewhere high above them. Calenur didn't have time to pay that any mind however as they became perused by far bigger problems than just finding an exit.

An army of Orcs followed them with more appearing and gathering around them every second. They came from all sorts of odd places, even springing from the ceiling crawling down like deformed spiders, soon the fellowship were surrounded by hopeless numbers, too many to fight and too many to run from. They stood in a circle facing outwards with their weapons drawn back to back, as Dumbledore's Army had once done against the death eaters in the department of mysteries all those years before, Calenur swallowed thickly and shut his mind to the memories as backs of the twins pressed against his own. The Orcs snarled and leered at them although they seemed slightly wary after hearing the prolonged screams of the Troll caused by the Cruciatus curse, Calenur growled to himself, if only that were an option but these creatures found safety in numbers.

Just then a fiery light appeared glowing malevolently in the distance, it didn't take a genius to figure out that whatever gave out that glow wasn't friendly, a thunderous rumble followed the light and the Orcs began to flee in a panic, scattering in all directions hoping to save their own hides. If the being behind the light terrified even the minions of the Dark Lord, then this new demon must also be a new kind of evil altogether, a worse and more menacing evil then they had faced thus far in their journey. The fellowship was left alone once again and Calenur took the opportunity to supply them all with a third marble. They now had one to negate falling rocks, a portkey for emergencies and an anti burning shield, weak protection by all accounts but the fact that he could manipulate the marbles even from a distance soothed his heart slightly and calmed his mind with an illusion of control.

"Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire." The wizard muttered, irritation cloaking his fear for it was bubbling inside him like pressure building inside a volcano which was about to erupt, the twins shot him a concerned look before facing the approaching shadowy flame once more.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked transfixed in an immobile state, the fellowship's weapons hung limply at their sides, their eyes staring in one direction, every muscle in their body's gone limp in a terrified awe. Gandalf did not respond immediately, he closed his eyes and concentrated although the answer barely needed confirming, the rumble was heard again and he opened his eyes to reply solemnly.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world." The thing glowed and although it was still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, it managed to cast a fiery light on every pillar in its path. Legolas's eyes, along with those of the Nahámionr widened in fear, the wizards could no longer deny their terror at what was to come and the elf knew as well as they what the creature was.

"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf turned to the others, his face also creased with fear "Run!" He shouted and the fellowship fled, running between the many pillars in the vast hall until they came to a small doorway hidden at one end of the hall carved unnoticed into the wall, Gandalf pushed them through.

"Quickly" The old wizard called shoving them through the door before taking a last glance behind him and following. They entered a passageway and flew down a set of ruined steps , a missing segment caused Boromir to balance precariously on the edge before being saved by Legolas who pulled the man back from falling to his doom. Calenur briefly thanked the Valar for the quickness of the elves before focusing back on his task. Boromir's flaming torch fell where he hadn't gone, into the fiery chasm that stretched out below them after a mighty drop. Gandalf leaned upon a wall, weary and knowing he had no time for rest.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn called to the wizard calling attention to him and pulling Gandalf out of his rest.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near!" The bridge was indeed near and Calenur was glad to see it as the Balrog roared again, the wizard glanced over his shoulder at the running party and through the smoke that had gathered around them.

"We have to go, now!" He shouted pausing beside the wizard and the man. Aragorn moved towards Gandalf but the wizard pushed him away roughly with a command of 'do as I say'. Hurt crossed the man's face along with a healthy dose of confusion so the other wizards took it upon themselves to pull Aragorn back towards the hobbits.

"Swords and wands are no more use here." Gandalf added pushing himself off the wall to follow the rest of the fellowship as they continued to run. They encountered another gap in the stairs soon after and Legolas leaped across landing safely on the other side, Calenur followed with a grumble of 'bloody elf' under his breath and the twins soon followed to help with levitating the others to the safe side. Boromir shook his head, mistrusting of magic and for the sake of speed began to toss some who couldn't jump.

"Gandalf." Legolas beckoned and caught the wizard only to find many arrows zooming their way. Legolas shot back and pierced the skull of an Orc, it tumbled from its ledge into the fiery pits below.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-ahh!" Boromir called after the hobbits that were hovering across thanks to the Nahámion's spells. The man leaped after them and landed without much trouble but in a hail of arrows. Calenur cursed again and cast a few deflecting spells around himself and the fellowship.

"Sam" Aragorn said as he pitched him to the other side where the hobbit was caught by Boromir, he tried to do the same to Gimli but the dwarf stopped him and jumped himself. The result was a near fall into the chasm and a loud shout of 'Not the beard!' as Legolas grabbed it to save the dwarf's life, it was something the twins would laugh about later but as the Balrog chased them they found they had no time. Some of the steps crumbled and fell into the pit, Frodo and Aragorn scrambled quickly and desperately from the crumbling steps towards safety but found that they were no-longer able to follow the others as the gap of the jump had widened to an impossible length. Deciding to save time and get the hell away from the demon, the twins whipped out their wands and pulled the hobbit and man to the right side while their former stairway collapsed.

"That was too close." Calenur whispered to himself as the fellowship began to run again, he would not let it drag on so much should they encounter a similar obstacle again.

"Come on!" Legolas called to him and he followed without complaint. Around another great pillar in a fiery hall they ran with Gandalf leading them, the smoke became increasingly thicker and a wall of flame left them with no time to linger or rest. Desperation and instinct served as a driving force for the fellowship as they approached their last hurdle in the race.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted ushering them over the bridge with ever increasing urgency. The fellowship chose to flee but found that Gandalf did not follow them. Instead he paused in the middle of the bridge and turned to face the wall of flame from which a mass of black shadow now leapt, its eyes were like white fire burning with hatred and malice. It's great horns were ash black and curled like a bulls, it's body composed entirely of shadow. It roared at them the heat from its breath visible in the air and felt with a searing intensity upon the skin of the fellowship who shrank back in fear behind Gandalf and yet the wizard stood tall where none of the other gathered life forms could. He faced the Balrog and the Nahámionr realised in that instance what was to happen having seen it happen before, the realisation sent a shock of pain passing through their already burdened hearts.

"You cannot pass" Gandalf exclaimed in a commanding tone that the Balrog didn't like.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried watching from the other side of the bridge. Shadow like wings of ash whirled around the demon and Calenur suddenly found it hard to breath; the demon spread its arms and burst into cracking flames. Gandalf stood beneath it and raised his staff and sword in defiance. In that moment, Calenur once again felt Luinglîn calling on his consciousness; he let him in without question.

"_**Calenur, do not interfere with what is to come, you must let Gandalf fall.**_" the spirit voice said, Calenur felt a spark of annoyance and spat back to his friend.

"_**Why shouldn't I help him?**_" he asked harshly, he felt Luinglîn recoil, it wasn't often that Calenur made use of his altered legilimency skills, he usually spoke aloud.

"_**He still has a part to play but this must happen for that part to come to pass**_" Luinglîn immediately felt Calenur calm but wondered what had made his friend so tense, he couldn't see what was happening and he would only know if Calenur chose to show him.

"_**We shall arrive in Lorien soon.**_" was all Calenur said before forcefully shutting the snake out he still heard the protesting hiss and ignored it. Reaching out with his mind Calenur relayed the message to the twins who looked at him strangely but said nothing, he silently willed them to trust him as he knew they had in the past.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…." Gandalf lifted his staff and a blazing light radiated from it, illuminating the entire bridge and encircling the wizard in a globe of endless light and magic.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" a sword of fire formed in the demon's hands and he tried to strike Gandalf with it, the wizard parried and shattered the sword enraging the monster and causing it to bellow at him. Frodo gasped and Aragorn tried to run forward only to find himself pushed back by a magical force field courtesy of the three foreign wizards that stood watching behind him, not that the ranger knew that.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf said with clenched teeth succeeding in fending off the beast's first attack. It was short lived. A thread of flame came from the Balrog's maw and formed into a whip, it stepped forward onto the bridge and Calenur held his breath. It had been a long time since he had felt true fear but he felt it now. There was a stir in the air, a whisper of something powerful being gathered and Calenur knew not if he should embrace or reject it, a few seconds later he had his answer.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS" The power had been Gandalf's own energy, the last of it. The old wizard drove his staff into the bridge causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Defiantly and somewhat stupidly the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge which promptly collapsed from under it, the bridge gave way cleanly just before the wizards staff. The demon, to Calenur's relief, fell backwards into the chasm still wielding it's flaming whip and therein lay the danger, a danger that none of the wizards present failed to pick up on. Except for one - the tired and weary Gandalf.

The Maia was exhausted and leant heavily on his staff as he turned to follow the others out of the hell that was Moria but it was not to be. Suddenly, as the Nahámionr had somewhat expected, the Balrog's whip lashed up and caught Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. The old wizard struggled to keep his grip on the rock beneath him and Fordo tried to rush forward to help along with some others but they too were held back by the invisible ward that the other wizards had conjured and Frodo was held back by Boromir. Calenur watched in pain with the twins as they held the fellowship back from helping their friend, they watched as Gandalf fell in a way that was reminiscent of how Dumbledore fell in the wizarding war and yet they watched knowing they were doing what had to be done. Calenur projected his thoughts out to touch Gandalf's consciousness as the old wizard tried to pull himself up.

"I'm sorry" Was all Calenur said before averting his eyes although he still felt the wave of acceptance that Gandalf sent his way along with a more filling sense of urgency that Calenur understood all too well.

"Gandaaaaaalf!" Frodo called in the moment that Gandalf realised that trying to pull himself up was hopeless, he stopped struggling suddenly and looked into Frodo's eyes.

"Fly, you fools!" he said and then let go, falling away silently into the abyss below, like a shadow on the wind, he disappeared from their sight and as he fell into the dark, his conscious mind and soul fell out of Calenur's reach.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Frodo screamed as Boromir grabbed hold of him and began to heave him up a flight of stairs.

"Aragorn!" Boromir called behind him as Frodo continued to struggle and shout desperately. Aragorn was stunned, he stood with the three wizards and looked to the place where their friend had fallen, all three only began to move again as Orcs began to shoot at the companions, the four fellowship members quickly dodged and continued on their way, their hearts heavy with the magnitude of their loss.

….

They emerged on the other side of Moria with one less person then had entered, but with one more in their party then the number they left Rivendell with.

Everyone was distraught, even the twins who had met Gandalf not three days before.

Sam sat on the ground and began to weep his head bowed and cradled in his hands.

Merry consoled Pippin who lay crying, the twins sat with them holding each other's hands reminiscing silently the day that they had first been separated by the void of death.

Boromir restrained a grieving Gimli allowing the dwarf to vent. The dwarf cried fat crystal tears which formed streaks through the grime of Moria which now covered his visible face from his eyes to his beard.

Legolas wore a look of shock and disbelief but his eyes were puzzled, he was an elf after all, mortality was something he wasn't used to and didn't understand, he knew not the feeling of grief or grieving.

Calenur stood silently apart from the others, silently watching the twins and the rest of his company from afar; he observed the elf with curiosity but also understanding and made his way in that direction.

"There will be much more of this before the threat has passed my friend. We must move passed this feeling, but not forget it, for it is this feeling and our memory that shall fuel our success." The elf nodded and turned his attention to Aragorn who quickly cleaned his sword and re-sheathed it.

"Legolas, Calenur, get them up." He ordered without feeling, Boromir looked over at the ranger pleading with him.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." He cried while Legolas and Calenur moved to obey the heir's orders without question. Calenur clapped the twins on the shoulder in silent support; they nodded at him and pulled Merry and Pippin to their feet.

"By nightfall these hills with be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Calenur, Arveldir, Baimeldir, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn himself reached down and pulled Sam up. "On your feet Sam." He looked around for a moment in silent panic "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo stood grieving alone upon the hillside. He cried silently and turned towards Aragon, a single tear running down his chin. The hobbit once again reminded Calenur of Harry but this time the memory was of Harry on the night that Dumbledore had died in a similar way.

"It is always the wisest ones that fall and always at the time when they are most needed." The green eyed wizard whispered to the air in empathy, only Aragorn caught his words but the ranger could not understand, anymore then he understood the ways of the Orcs that now tracked them at the whim of a Dark Lord's hatred.


	13. Bloody Elves

Hey

Ok so, once again it has been a really long time since I updated, this is mostly due to university. The amount of work I'm doing right now is crazy added on top of the ever increasing demands of the rowing club which I have joined in the past few months.

But anyway the wait is over, thanks for sticking with my lazy ways and being so patient with me lol do feel free to give me a kick up the backside if the next one is ages in coming too.

Thanks to FireGoddness, Vicki219, Hanzo of the Salamander, tez-chan and Sharnorasian Empire for their reviews, as I've said before, it really means a lot.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter

- Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 13 – Bloody Elves!**

With an arrow pointing steadily at him, aimed straight between his eyebrows no less! Calenur was once again beginning to question his wisdom in travelling with the fellowship. He was known to Lorien and the March Wardens, and so he did not expect to be treated thus. An elf stood in front of him, Haldir was his name and he reminded Calenur vividly of Luinglîn's sire, Lucius Malfoy, a former aristocratic Death Eater.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The arrogance of the Malfoys was definitely there, Calenur mused as Haldir spoke. Gimli growled and Calenur laid a hand on the dwarf's shoulder drawing Haldir's attention to himself.

"Follow me" He said when his eyes landed on the Nahámion. Night had fallen by the time the fellowship reached the warden's platforms amongst the rustling foliage, Haldir greeted them with a little more courtesy this time around yet Calenur's wary dislike remained the same.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion" (Welcome Legolas son of Thranduil) Haldir greeted Legolas with all due respect; it was easy to forget sometimes that Legolas was actually a prince.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Legolas replied, Calenur was no fool, he could feel the tension building within Gimli who had never had been very good in handling the strange ways of the elves. Haldir turned his attention to Aragorn next.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) He said, Calenur again felt Gimli tense and thanked the Valar that he had taken the time to learn elvish lest he be lost as the others were now.

"Haldir" Aragon replied with a nod of the head and then Gimli finally came to boiling point.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Calenur hid his laughter behind his hand and elbowed Baimeldir who was failing miserably at doing the same. A confrontation between the elves and their dwarvish companion was the last thing that any of them needed, add in a few laughing troublemakers and you have an even more explosive recipe for disaster.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir replied treating the dwarf as if he were vermin.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqui ai durugnul!" This time Calenur couldn't help but snigger slightly and it brought Haldir's attention to him yet again.

"That was not so courteous" Aragon said shooting a glare in the dwarf's direction and then to the three wizards who stood with them, the twins had turned the same colour as their hair trying to hold in their laughter.

"Ah" Haldir said with a well hidden long suffering sigh, "you are Calenur Gryffindor I suspect" he said with a frown, Calenur nodded.

"I wish I could say that I am surprised that you find such language so amusing but having met your kin I must say that I am not." Calenur grinned at the elf and let a true chuckle escape his lips, he just couldn't find the strength to be serious although he knew he should have been.

"Forgive me Haldir but my companions and I have not had much cause to laugh of late, when an opportunity passes in front of me like this I cannot in good conscience let it pass me by." Haldir nodded accepting the Nahámion's words for what they were: the truth. He turned his eyes to the twins and looked back at Calenur curiously.

"I was not aware that there were any more than four of you" he said with an air of distrust.

"The twins are Rostaen's blood brothers; they joined us outside the Mines of Moria just as Torion joined us not so long ago in Rivendell. Torion was supposed to warn us of their coming but his memory has never been the best." Calenur stated somewhat ruefully, the twins chuckled in the background and Calenur rolled his eyes. "And that trait of his has brought more trouble to us then the Dark Lord himself at times." Haldir nodded and moved on, never suspecting that Calenur referred to Voldemort and not Sauron. The elf glanced at Frodo and paused.

"You bring great evil with you" he looked at Aragorn and stated with a note of finality that Calenur did not like "You can go no further" He walked away and Sam and Pippin turned to look at Frodo who seemed more then slightly uncomfortable.

"Bloody elf!" Calenur muttered in an irritated manner while sitting down at the edge of the platform wearily. Aragorn followed Haldir and soon the two were arguing heatedly in elvish.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" (We need your protection. The road is fell!) Aragorn exclaimed and Haldir whispered back in a calm voice that irritated Calenur to the point of wanting to stun the elf and be done with it. He restrained himself however and tuned out the conversation so that he would not carry through with the threat.

"Makes you want to hex him doesn't it." Arveldir stated with a frown on his face, Baimeldir laughed quietly and agreed. A sneaky smirk played on Calenur's lips as he observed the twins: a smirk they were bound to notice.

"Do we have your leave my lord?" they asked with exaggerated formality.

"You do indeed." Calenur replied as he moved away from the now hurriedly plotting twins to sit beside Boromir on the other side of the platform, after all, if he didn't know what they were going to do, he couldn't stop them: ignorance was bliss.

Legolas turned to look at Frodo who looked away only to have his eyes fall on Sam. Sam looked away from his friend with a hurt expression in his eyes, Merry and Pippin did the same. Calenur studied the hobbit carefully as the dwarf's attention was also drawn to him while Aragorn and the blasted elf continued to argue in the background. Calenur knew the look in the hobbit's eyes, he saw blame for something that no-one truly blamed him for at all and he felt alone, yet another parallel that Frodo shared with Harry.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo; don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir said solemnly to the hobbit and Calenur couldn't help but wish someone had said that to him when he was lost in his own grief, his respect for Boromir went up in that moment.

"It's a funny thing." Calenur mused bringing the hobbit's attention to him, Frodo studied the man's relaxed and care free pose carefully and once again felt the connection he had in Moria.

"What is?" Broromir asked for Frodo as he sat on the wizard's other side.

"When a burden is put on your shoulders, you begin to see differences between yourself and others that do not truly exist at all, you focus on them until you feel utterly alone and you fail to see the similarities that rest right before your eyes." Calenur said knowing that what he was referring to was obvious. "And then with everything that goes wrong the guilt adds to that burden and everywhere you look you can see non-existent blame." Frodo pondered the man's words before asking the question that had been plaguing him for a while.

"How do you know these things Calenur? Why do I feel that you understand the burden as no-one else can?" Calenur was not surprised by the question and turned to look at the hobbit carefully.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Calenur recited never breaking eye contact with the stunned hobbit.

"I vanquished the darkest wizard of all time in my own world when I was but a year old babe, moments after he had killed my parents who died to protect me. Thirteen years later I saw that same wizard rise again to full power using my blood to do so and I vanquished him a second and last time three years after that when everyone I ever loved lay dead around me. I willingly gave my own life to do it." The hobbit looked at Calenur in silent wonder.

"Did you succeed?" the hobbit asked and Calenur smiled at him.

"In a way," he replied "But the sacrifice in the end was both my life and the lives of all those I had come to love plus a great many more. But in doing so I saved my world and the other world that lived both joined and separate to it. All of the Nahámionr fought in that war in one manner or another. Rostaen, his family and Torion were by my side more-or-less from beginning to end whereas Luinglîn started out as my sworn enemy." Calenur said somewhat ruefully well aware that the rest of the fellowship except Aragorn was listening.

"So you're all dead?" Frodo asked in bewilderment. In reply Calenur lifted Frodo's hand and willed his heart to stop as he placed the hobbit's hand on his chest.

"No heart beat!" Frodo exclaimed and Calenur laughed.

"We only have a heart beat if we choose to young one, the magic in our veins gives us the illusion of life but we are dead. The others of my kin reside in the halls of Mandos in the west of Valinor." At this Legolas decided that he should give up on pretending that he couldn't hear the conversation and enter it. 'About time' Calenur thought as the elf came forward.

"You have been to Valinor?" he questioned with interest "What is it like?" Calenur sighed and the same peaceful expression that had covered his face in Rivendell returned.

"I am afraid I have only seen it in passing. I spent a year there after my initial death as little more than a ghost, so that I could rebuild my magical core and learn the lore of this land. As you may have guessed, my education was not completed and when I arrived in the Misty Mountains I was still very weak. It is very beautiful and the peace I felt there matched none that I have felt since. My heart is there along with my family and I someday hope to return." He said and at that moment Haldir appeared.

"You will follow me" He said before walking away, the fellowship stood to follow and the twins sauntered up to Calenur with identical cat-got-the-cannery grins. Calenur grinned back.

"Did you finish?" he asked.

"Finish what?" Arveldir asked with a look of fake innocence, Calenur's grin widened and Aragorn grabbed his arm seeing him standing there.

"Come on." he said. And so it was, as soon as the feet of the last member of the travelling group touched ground, there was an explosion of magic from above them. Everyone except the Nahámionr initially panicked as they witnessed the tree and the platform above turn into a murky swamp while some extremely irritated elves tried to climb down the branches and not slip.

"What happened?" Haldir questioned in alarmed elvish.

"The platform has turned into a marsh sir!" an elf replied to the captain and immediately turned his attention to Calenur whose face was a picture of innocence.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Haldir asked hoping to gage a reaction from the wizard; Calenur levelled his stare at the golden-haired elf and fire once again stirred in his eyes.

"What are you implying my friend?" he asked in a dangerous tone, "Do not presume to think that I will tolerate any further disrespect Haldir of Lorien, for I have been shown much already." The twins looked at Calenur impressed as Hadir's face became as stone.

"Of course not My Lord, please follow me. Dorothor, see to it that this is cleaned up." he said before walking ahead of the group, Calenur just barely caught the twin's mutter of 'fat chance' before they were on the move again.

"My Lord?" Baimeldir asked him as they passed through the forest.

"We hold the same status as the Maiar here and I am your leader." Calenur answered with a shrug, the twins nodded and said no more, but Calenur wasn't finished.

"That was bloody brilliant by the way." Calenur said in English causing a wide grin to split the twin's faces.

* * *

Footnote

When I say English I mean it, to me the language in which most of the dialogue is conducted is Westron (common speech) unless otherwise stated, therefore I'm using English as the native language of the Nahámionr, which none of the people of middle earth can understand. However, they will barely ever use English, instead they prefer to use Elvish when they can and Westron when talking to non-Elvish speakers.

Translations

Are not really needed here, I put them beside the elvish anyway lol


	14. Reunited

Hey guys

I'm not even going to try to apologise for my lateness this time, it got beyond a joke I'll admit. RL is kicking me in the backside right now though, should be done with exams soon so I'll have more time to write :)

Anyways Chapter 14 is up enjoy. Thanks to tez-chan, Hanzo of the Salamander, FireheartNinja, Sammiieeoo, Shadow Wolf 15846, Immortalis Cruor Elf and Niwaki for their reviews of the last chapter. Also thanks to the people who added this to their reviews and alerts lists :) hope you enjoy this chapter too.

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 14 – Reunited**

It was sunset of the next day when Caras Galadhon came into view and the going down of the sun served only to enhance the beauty of the sight in front of them. The elves had cause to be proud of such a place its elegance was truly breathtaking.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." with an heir of pride which for once did not annoy the Nahámionr as it should have.

"It's good to be back" Calenur commented as he followed the elves down the hill towards the shining form of Caras Galadhon.

It was some time later when they arrived and night came quickly after. They began to climb a winding way among the great trees that filtered days last rays in a way that only made the afore mentioned beauty of the realm look all the more radiant. They ascended the path until night fell and under the protection and purity of Lorien Calenur felt his heart clam. A welcome change from the stress he hadn't noticed until that moment. Soon they stood before an archway. Three-pronged golden leaves were scattered about the platform below them and Calenur let a smile cross his features as he remembered that they were the symbol of Lothlorien. Haldir stepped up at one side and looked up. A glow enveloped the fellowship in the fading light as a lord and Lady descended to meet them. Iit was an awe inspiring sight.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn began and Calenur could not help his sarcastic thoughts from filtering through as Lady Galadriel looked at each of them. 'What was your first clue?' was the first comment voiced by his tired mind and it could only be followed by more. "Hmm, eleven there are yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Your numbers have increased and yet you seem to be missing one yet. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him…. I can no-longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel spoke for the first time. Her voice was full of great sorrow. Aragorn nodded to the statement as did Calenur. Celeborn turned to his wife as the prince of Mrikwood spoke up addressing his father's kin.

"He was taken by both shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Celeborn's sorrow and surprise was evident. This was surprising, Calenur mused cynically, he had always thought of elves as cold hearted masked creatures - much like the Gringotts Goblins but less greedy. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Calenur heaved a sigh at that statement and shot the elf a glare that the rulers of Lothlorien did not miss. 'Make the poor hobbit feel worse why don't you' he thought as he looked at Frodo recognising the look on his face for what it was: guilt. He felt that he had caused the death of his oldest friend with a single foolish decision and Calenur knew the feeling for hadn't he done the same to Sirius in the Department of Mysteries? Galadriel picked up on Calenur's line of thought and quickly dismissed Legolas's statement. For that Calenur was thankful, Frodo did not need the weight of guilt to rest on his shoulders.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Glóin." The dwarf looked up at her and Calenur noted with some amusement that he looked quite smitten with the elleth. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She turned her eyes to Boromir and promptly reduced the man to tears.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Calenur's path will now split from your own and then without Gandalf, hope is lost." The fellowship sent a few glances in the Nahámionr's direction. Calenur and the twins stood with faces of stone. Aragorn felt the green fire that was Calenur's eyes, burn into his back with a fierce intensity.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." 'Gee what a cheery sentiment' Calenur thought bitterly although he knew it to be the truth. He only hoped the next thing to come out of her mouth would not further lower the party morale. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel looked at Sam and smiled, the hobbit managed to hold eye contact unlike Boromir.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She said casting her eyes onto Frodo and Calenur knew that she spoke to him in his mind.

As the other's left Galadirel's talan, Calenur and the twins remained behind.

"You leave them at a worrying time my friend, it would ease my heart if you would but stay with them for a little while longer." Celeborn addressed the leader of the Nahámionr with respect. Calenur shook his head.

"I am afraid that my time with the fellowship is done Mellon nin. I must now travel with my kin to see if I may ease the road that lies ahead of them." Calenur replied respectfully but with familiarity. Celeborn smiled at him.

"My heart sings to see thee, it has been too long." Celeborn said coming forward to clap his long time friend on the shoulder "Yet I see that the burden that rested within you when we first met, so very long ago, rests there again when I thought it had faded."

"Carrying the burden yourself and watching another do so are two very different things and I have come to realise that perhaps understanding is worse for I would gladly take it from him if I could." Calenur replied with a solemn seriousness that surprised the elf slightly.

"Yet this burden is not yours to bear." Galadriel spoke softly smiling on Calenur with deep understanding marring the beautiful lines of her face and form.

"No and I find neither grace nor joy in the art of killing, even if it is to protect him." Calenur stated and Celeborn hm'd to himself thoughtfully.

"You used the killing curse again then." It was a statement not a question. Calenur nodded to Celeborn and motioned to the twins.

"In Moria it became necessary to protect the others although the use of that spell pains me greatly." He said. The elven couple nodded to him and motioned to the stairway.

"We will talk more later. For now there are people anxious to see your safe return. Go and rest we will discuss this later." Galadriel said daring her husband to disagree, he didn't and instead nodded.

"I will speak with you more soon. Namárië Mellon nin." With that they left and the Nahámionr left to find the others of their kin.

* * *

"Calenur!" Torion's yell was the only warning that Calenur received before he was tackled to the ground with a resounding 'omph' the wind was knocked from his lungs as the woodland around him came into view as he pulled himself, and his attacker, up from the ground.

"It's good to see you too." Calenur laughed before he realised the silence that had descended upon the clearing. He turned to find Luinglîn and Rostaen standing a little ways in front of him: the latter with a stunned and disbelieving look on his face and the former with a smirk.

"F… Fred? George?" The stunned red-head asked in a barely audible voice. Calenur felt rather then saw the grins that spread across the faces of the twins.

"Don't just stand there" Baimeldir began smiling at his dearly missed little brother.

"Come give your big brothers a hug" Arveldir finished in a laughing tone. Rostaen did just that and launched himself at the brother's he hadn't seen in nearly two millennia. Calenur turned his attention away from the brothers who were rapidly talking trying to catch up. It didn't take a genius to realise that the chat wouldn't be over anytime soon.

"Luinglîn." Calenur nodded in the silver haired wizard's direction. Said wizard made his way over to his captain and clapped his shoulder in greeting.

"You look like hell." He commented pulling a laugh from his onetime enemy. "But welcome back, we have all missed you." Luinglîn laughed at the expression that crossed Calenur's face.

"I'm surreeee you did. Do not pretend my friend, you enjoy being in charge." He said laughing joyfully as they all headed back into their temporary accommodation not situated far from where the fellowship were to sleep. Luinglin chuckled while shaking his head, Calenur was right after all.

They stilled at the entrance to their hideaway under a great tree's roots and listened to a song on the air.

"_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)_

_Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)_

_Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)_" A female elf sang and Calenur's heart turned sad.

"A lament for Gandalf" Rostaen said looking at Calenur and then to his own brothers for an explanation about what had happened to the Maia.

"He fell in Moria" Calenur replied to the unasked question. "It was ill advised to help him at the time, something I am sure we shall come to understand during the course of the looming war."

"_…Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)_

_Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave) _

_Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

…_Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)_

_ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)_

_Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be…)_"

* * *

Three days had passed since the fellowship entered Lothlorien and the Nahámionr were to leave the following week but for now they provided companionship and sparing partners for the fellowship. Some really needed the practice. Calenur watched as Luinglîn and Aragorn fought in a deadly dance. The man was more than a match for the Nahámion who had promised not to use magic but the silver haired man was able to hold his own admirably against the ruthless assault of the ranger's blade.

Aragon swung his sword swiftly straight downwards leaving Luinglîn with no time to dodge and even less time to block. He let out a strangled curse as he haphazardly dodged to the side but still got nicked on the left forearm by the Gondorian man's blade. The silver haired wizard's tunic sleeve ripped away from his arm revealing a black cursed mark tattooed on his pale skin. One that refused to fade even after a single lifetime had passed into many centuries and continued on.

"Hmm" Calenur muttered grabbing Luinglîn's arm before he could hide it. His friend tried to rip it away but the black haired wizards grip held strong. "It hasn't faded at all has it?" It was a rhetorical question and one that attracted quite a bit of attention. Whatever it was that Calenur was thinking, it was interrupted by the curious questions of the former fellowship and a stunned looking Aragon. None but those who knew what to look for noticed the dark and dangerous look held inside those fiercely green eyes or the look of contemplation that creased his forehead with thought.

"What is it?" Aragon asked as Luinglîn finally managed to pull his arm away and hide the mark as if it were poison.

"The Dark Mark" Rostaen answered immediately "It's _his_ mark." Of course the fellowship didn't know who _he_ was but the point that it was a bad thing came over loud and clear even to the fellowship's ears.

"It's nothing more than a bad memory now, it needn't worry you." Calenur interrupted before anything more could be revealed. "Do not speak of him in front of me." was his final word to Rostaen before he walked away to find his bed, the fellowship and the Nahámionr looked on after him, some wearing looks of confusion or curiosity and others with understanding. However, only one bore a look of shame and blue eyes filled with naught but sorrow. Rostaen was the only one that noticed.

"Don't worry mate. It may have taken a while but we realised a long time ago that you aren't him, or your father." A hand landed on Luinglîn's shoulder before it dropped off as Rostaen walked away towards his own bed giving the others the firm signal to drop it.


	15. The Mirror

Not quite so much of a wait this time... not going to pretend that it didn't take me a while though. I'm hoping to have more time to work on this now that the summer is here.

This is the chapter which was giving me so much trouble. After quite a bit of work and a lot of stressing I've managed to manipulate what it suggests and what it actually means into two completely different things. It means that I can now publish this and still have the freedom with the second and third books to take them in the direction I want. However, because it took me so long to decide what to do and about 50 re-writes (I'm not even kidding) of this chapter alone, I am now behind in the second book which will need considerable editing before it's ready to show. I haven't even completed the second book or started the third yet which is annoying. I'm also still not anywhere near deciding if I'm going to add a fourth, but I am laying the ground work for it just in case. :)

Ok so I'm desperately hoping that the plot I have planned will fit and taking a risk in publishing this now to keep you lovely readers supplied. Thanks to Sharnorasian Empire, Niwaki, Hanzo of the Salamander, M-Lyria, Vicki219 and Sara for their reviews.

When reading this chapter please keep an open mind... things might not be as they seem. :P

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 15 – The Mirror**

Calenur woke later that night with a headache. Elven wine tended to be stronger then the brew of man for one simple reason; elves are more resistant to alcohol. He winched but otherwise gave no sign of drunkenness or the pain that his former intoxication had caused. He rolled onto his back and looked around at the other sleeping occupants of their little hollow. He now had five companions which in total meant that in the last few months his race had doubled in number in Middle Earth, a smile crossed his face at the thought and as he wondered how many others would turn up before the end came.

Sighing softly, he turned his head to face the sky. The Mallorn tree under which he lay stretched far into the sky above him and the moon still shone through its canopy telling Calenur that the hour was still sometime around midnight. He pulled himself to his feet and decided that now was as good a time as any to say hello to his horse who he had neglected since his exit from Rivendell. However, he didn't make it to the stables.

"Calenur" the voice was one he knew very well after having listened to it for many centuries.

"My lady." he bowed his head to her in respect but couldn't help but wonder what purpose Galadriel of all elves could have with him.

"Walk with me." she said before turning and walking in the other direction from which he had come. He followed without question as he had long ago learned that there was a reason behind everything that the elleth did.

She led him to a small clearing in a perfect circle of trees. In the centre was something that looked suspiciously like a pensive from his own world but the Nahámion knew better than that, he had met the mirror once before.

"The future has changed since last you looked and I feel compelled to let the mirror speak again. Will you meet it Calenur?" Galadriel asked. Calenur considered the question, it was a generous offer but he knew the power of the artefact before him and he knew the consequences of using it.

"The future is a powerful tool, one that I have grown wary of." He paused for thought and looked around him silently. "You lead Frodo here not long ago. Tell me My Lady, will he take heed of what he saw?" Galadriel smiled and studied him silently.

"I do not believe that the quest is lost. Not yet, but even so this world may still come to ruin." Calenur frowned at her, her voice was grave and it was only now that the wizard realised why.

"I will look into the mirror, but this is the last time that I shall do so." He said after a few moments serious thought. The lady made no comment but picked up a vat from the nearby waterfall and filled the mirror with water. Calenur stepped up to the basin without any hesitation but his mind portrayed the contrary to his body's actions. He was not at all sure of his decision and somewhat feared what he would see. Before looking into the mirror's depths he cast his eyes to the top of the steps that lead into the clearing. Luinglîn stood there watching him silently with his icy gaze, not with disapproval but with knowingness that unnerved Calenur slightly.

Tearing his eyes from the form of his friend, Calenur cast his gaze into the depths of the water and waited... a picture formed almost instantly.

_An 11 year old boy with jet black messy hair and bright green eyes covered by a pair of broken glasses, sits upon a wooden stool with a ragged old hat on his head hiding a lightning bolt scar from sight. He smiles as a rip in the hat opens and shouts something before the picture turned to black…._

_The same boy, now a few years older is held by a stone figure, a scythe pressed against his neck, a small fat man takes a knife and cuts is arm…. A single drop of blood falls into a bubbling cauldron and a deformed figure cloaked in black emerges from it. The picture once again faded to black…._

_A few years later, the hall where once a little 11 year old boy had sat upon the wooden stool lies in ruin, the floor is littered with the dead while in the corners of the mirror's view the occasional green flash fires. The view changed again. This time a red-headed woman stood looking in his direction before a green flash hit her from behind. She falls to the ground dead as the same black haired boy, now almost a man, runs to her side. His carelessness causes him to be hit as well by a second flash and he also falls to the ground seemingly dead. The picture again blacks out…._

_Nine stands of golden light envelope the man who fell at the death of his love and surrounds the snake creature that killed her. Words are exchanged but none of them heard as a black void opens in the ground below the corpses and one by one they fall in. The lights fade to show that all signs of life have disappeared along with the bodies of the victorious heroes. Their names are engraved side by side on the floor of the once great hall in a circular seal. In the middle are many more names but they are surrounded and trapped, forever to remain sealed in the hell the dead had created for them in one final act. The picture fades and a tear falls from Calenur's eye to disturb the surface…._

_Years pass and worlds transform and merge. The man appears again alive but no-longer in his own body and living yet dead at the same time. He looks to his right and left to find a silver-haired and a red-haired man on either side of him. The red-head says something to the other two and all three laugh. The water changes the scene again and Calenur watches in astonishment as a lady more beautiful than any he had ever seen appears before his eyes. She smiles at him and her red-hair glints in the sun. For some unexplained reason Calenur felt his heart break harshly in that moment, sending a fresh wave of tears to his eyes and silently he allowed them to fall as the mirror changed again….._

_Baimeldir and Arveldir stand upon a stone battlement fighting back to back against black creatures that resemble orcs and are yet different. Rostaen stands a little further down the line with a brown haired female Nahámion with honey brown eyes. They too are battling back to back fiercely protecting both themselves and each other. On the ground Luinglîn wields his true weapon with a deadly efficiency that almost caused jealousy to bloom in Calenur's heart before he realised exactly why they fought with such vigour._

_A stone keep stood behind the battlement that elves and men were fighting so hard to protect. Inside the keep Torion stood with his back to the mirror. He was concentrating on healing someone that Calenur couldn't see while the same red-headed lady cried silently and watched. Torion moved away and the prone figure came into sharp focus. It was Calenur himself. He was deathly pale and still, blood trickled from the side of his mouth and a large wound on his chest was plainly visible. He felt shock flood though his body as he realised that he had just witnessed his own possible death and before he could comprehend it the scene changed again…._

_An eye, lidless and wreathed with flame stared back at him from the water…. The picture flashed quickly to a place of liquid fire and he saw the rings destruction just as the eye exploded and ripped the land around it into pieces…._

_White ships stood at a dock in the grey havens, Luinglîn, Rostaen and his female companion were aboard along with Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf and two hobbits, their eyes were fixed to the horizon as they sailed away from middle earth never to return again….._

_Years later another ship sailed upon the sea carrying a dwarf, an elf and one he had thought was a she-elf but now knew to be of his own kind. She was clearly with child and smiled broadly although with a hint of sadness; her face turned to the sun. The blond elf beside her patted her belly affectionately but with a sad smile that Calenur could not understand. The dwarf observed the two with contentment as all three sailed to Valinor together. And that was to be the last image that Calenur would see._

He came back to reality to find himself supported by Luinglîn who had come running down as he saw his friend begin to collapse. Galadriel looked upon the green eyed man with some concern.

"I understand now why you did not wish to look into the mirror, you indeed have a brave heart and a strong will Calenur, and they will serve you well." Calenur simply nodded to her but remained silent. His tears had stopped but the truth remained written in his mind. He would see her again but he would die on this journey if the mirror was to be believed.

"Calenur, can you stand?" Luinglîn asked his friend urgently, Calenur simply shook his head and collapsed fully, Luinglîn sighed and picked him up carrying him back to the camp and to his bed. He would never tell a soul, not even Calenur himself, that he had also seen what the future held through Calenur's eyes. He had seen much of it himself and had no desire to warn his friend but the situation had been taken out of his hands and for that he was somewhat thankful. After all, whatever would be would be.

* * *

"Must you leave so early?" Celeborn asked Calenur as he pulled himself onto Godric's back, the stallion had been happy to see his master after spending so long a part. Calenur looked down into the face of Celeborn before his eyes left the face of the elf and looked to the fellowship who had gathered to bid the Nahámionr farewell.

"Yes, we still have much to do." Calenur replied before looking back into his friend's face. "We head to Rohan to see what can be done there. If needs be we will tackle Saruman head on but if not we can at least make the fellowship's path a safer one. Hedwig will follow them and report to me. If they have need of us we will come."

"I am not one to question your ways Calenur but I wish you would not abandon them so soon after Gandalf's loss." Celeborn pleaded with the wizard. Calenur gave him a curious look. In all the years he had known him Calenur had never before seen Celeborn beg.

"Gandalf knew I would leave them in Lorien. He merely asked me to lead them through Moria. Aragorn must lead them now for it is he that shall lead them to victory or defeat in the end." Celeborn looked at Calenur with a measure of respect before he sighed and relented.

"If I cannot change your mind then I must accept your departure. Namárië mellon nin." Celeborn said accepting Calenur's decision rather grudgingly.

"Namárië my friend... we shall not meet again." Calenur croaked with a hint of sadness before shouting an order to the rest of his kin and nudging his horse into a gallop. He took off into the forest leaving the fellowship and the mirror behind him. He needed time to think. His companions kept pace behind him and they exited Lorien a day later through the southern exit of the forest and headed for Fangorn before journeying on to Edoras.


	16. Tale of Forgotten Memory

(Crawls out of hole and peaks into the fanfiction world)

Less than a month for an update this time... that has to be a new record. Ok so I haven't been lazy. I'm kinda swamped in real life matters which are taking up a lot of my time. (As usual.) This one particular night I have insomnia and after spending a little energy on editing my profile I finally turned my attention back to this chapter. I think it's slightly longer then previous chapters but it was a little rushed before and I had to more or less completely re-write parts. Unfortunately I'm still not happy and think that some bits feel a bit staged and fake. One part in particular is a little hasty in my opinion and although it's supposed to lighten the mood I think because of the bits of the story I connected it to it's actually rather said. Not a lot I can do about it really but it is annoying me so if I come up with anything I might edit it. It won't change anything significant if I do though lmao.

Anyway enough of my rambling and onto the good stuff.

Thanks to Sharnorasian Empire, Shadow Wolf 15846 and Hanzo of the Salamander for their kind reviews of the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one too. Only ONE chapter left of this book guys! Unless I go mental in edit mode and split it :P which could happen, not gonna lie.

Ty for reading, enjoy!

-Rin

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 16 – Tale of Forgotten Memory**

It was days later when the fellowship finally left Lothlorien. The mists of the morning lay heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arched through the fogs and stray beams of light fell on the cold surface of the moving water. The fellowship chose to leave just as the first rays of morning light signalled the dawn of a new day. Their hearts were still heavy with the loss of Gandalf and confusion still festered after Calenur's leave taking. He had seemed distressed and hadn't uttered a word to them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said as the cloaks were fastened around the necks of the eight walkers. The fellowship quickly prepared for their departure and the elves helped. They shifted many parcels onto a set of boats provided by the Galadhirm.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." The fellowship climb into the boats while listening to the Elven Lord who suddenly cast his eyes to the sky and caught sight of a brilliant white owl flying in the strengthening rays of the sun and a knowing smile crossed his features before they turned serious again. As the fellowship settled Celeborn and Aragorn walked to the side to talk in private.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders." His voice was urgent and grave. When Luinglîn had handed him the news Celeborn had been filled with despair but was now very thankful for the knowledge as it gave him the chance to warn the fellowship." Seldom do orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" The two paused and Aragorn looked down to see Celeborn holding a dagger before him. Aragorn took it and unsheathed it; the blade glinted in the light.

"Le aphadar aen." (You are being followed.) Celeborn warned quietly. Aragorn sheathed the dagger and looked up. "By the river you have a chance of outrunning the enemy to the falls of Rauros." The elf continued. The man nodded and finally asked the question that had been playing on his mind for days.

"What of Calenur and his kin? Why did they leave so early?" The ranger asked at a loss to understand. Celeborn shook his head and sighed.

"Calenur is a complicated man Aragorn. He took the southern road through the forest and rides now for Edoras. Darkness is afoot there and he can help if magic is to blame. Do not fear, for he has not abandoned you. He cannot abandon the hobbit." Celeborn motioned to the fowl that swooped down silently from the sky and skimmed the water with her wings.

"He sent Hedwig to follow you. She will find him no matter where he goes and she will bring help to you if you have need of it. Do not be surprised if you should cross paths with the Nahámionr before this journey is over." Celeborn looked over Aragorn critically. "He left the marbles with you. Didn't he." it was a statement not a question and Aragorn nodded.

"Never let them go and do not lose them. They will call him to you should the worst happen or they will call you to him if ever you are in dire need. Concealed within each glass ball is immense power - Calenur's own magic in fact. Do not take that gift likely."

* * *

Calenur looked up at the rising sun but did not truly see it. A black spiral of smoke rose from the dying camp fire in front of his sight and the black registered as his thoughts did. Fleeting and stained with shadow. The sun rose above the trees in time to glint off the tear that had fallen from his eye before it was swiftly whipped away and forgotten. Solemnly the green eyed wizard saddled his horse and hauled himself onto Godric's back. His companions were already mounted and waiting for their leader.

"We enter Fangorn." Calenur said simply. Luinglîn raised an eyebrow at him but Rostaen was far more vocal.

"Have you lost your mind? Blimey Calenur! That place is a death trap!" The red-head exclaimed. Calenur chuckled slightly but shook his head.

"Therein lays an old friend, one that I must speak with before we continue on this journey. Saruman rules these lands now and I have no desire to meet with him this soon. We must be prepared if we are to face that scum." Calenur replied. That earned him a few more sceptical looks but the smile on his face warned his companions that arguing with him on this one would get them no-where.

"I am curious about this friend of yours Calenur. Pray tell, who is he?" Luinglîn asked with barely veiled sarcasm. Calenur simply grinned.

"There is naught to tell Luinglîn. You have met him before." The wizard replied to his friend. Luinglîn scoffed. In truth he hadn't really expected an answer.

"Let us go…" Calenur said urging Godric forward. "And hope to god the Ents have forgotten our last visit." He added as an afterthought. Luinglîn and Rostaen groaned and shot a grinning Calenur a glare. The other three simply looked curious. Calenur laughed and lead them on leaving three of his companions feeling confused and the other two a bit more then nervous.

* * *

The day that the fellowship spent on the Anduin passed slowly and soon they were telling tales to each other from the days of old. The tales of Bilbo Baggins and the dragon Smaug were favoured among the hobbits and Gimli for his kin's involvement. Even Legolas was able to find some enjoyment through the involvement of his Father and Mirkwood. Aragorn recounted several tales from his days as a ranger and his adventures while growing up in Rivendell. Boromir remained silent unless it was to speak briefly of Gondor with fond melancholy and his brother whom he had left in Minas Tirith to defend the city from the forces of Mordor alone. However, every mention of Faramir held a shadow that only the most perceptive of the company picked up on. Sensing the change in mood, Aragorn quickly recalled a tale which he was sure everyone in the fellowship would enjoy. After all they all knew the protagonists.

"Have you ever heard the tale of the Nahámionr and the Ents of Fangorn Forest?" He questioned with a smirk as he caught the attention of all three boats. A smile appeared on the face of Legolas too as he was the only other present that had heard the tale and he recalled it like a fond memory.

"The mischief of the Nahámionr. Hilarity that I have only once been witness to, which inspired many popular tales within the elven realms." The elf commented with laughter dancing in his eyes. Gimli looked up at his rowing companion.

"What did they do?" He questioned with barely concealed curiosity. Aragorn laughed openly.

"Be patient and I shall tell you my friend." The man replied while pulling his ore through the water to propel his boat forward.

"1000 years ago Rostaen Marauder, Luinglîn Slytherin and their leader Calenur Gryffindor, entered Fangorn forest in search of the Ents. I do not know why they decided to seek them; those that do are limited to very few.

As all but the hobbits know Fangorn is a dangerous place, even for the immortal. The trees there are among the oldest of middle-earth and gain life from the Entwash, a river which is old and steeped in magic." He said this part almost wistfully staring at the cliffs which towered on one side of the river with a glassy-eyed expression.

"The trees, alive and capable of conscious thought, became distrustful of man and elf alike after the once great forest was mostly destroyed by Sauron and the Númenóreans at the beginning of the second age. The Nahámionr no doubt knew this but they entered Fangorn late one night and heard the trees talking about a shadow in the forest. Calenur is fluent in many languages, even the ancient ones which many do not know exist and even fewer speak. It is said that he was taught by the Valar but again those who know the truth of that are limited to few.

Calenur called out to the trees asking about the shadow but the trees fell silent and shied away from them in fear. Disheartened but not willing to admit failure, the Nahámionr stayed for three days and nights before Luinglîn stumbled across a demon in the forest." Aragorn continued.

"A demon?" Pippin asked curiously, Merry elbowed him in the side.

"It was of Rostaen's making, his very name suggests mischief. I do not know what he did but it was enough to cause Luinglîn to panic and cast what Calenur termed as 'accidental magic on purpose'. The result was half a league of burning forest and the death of the very last of a plant called 'Bralda', a favourite weed of the Ents. To lessen the damage caused by the incident Calenur tried to wipe the memory of the Ents but it didn't have the desired effect." Legolas laughed outright as he once again crossed Aragorn.

"Instead the Ent's remembered that they hated the Nahámionr for something and that all the Bralda in the forest was gone. But they forgot what the Entwives look like, erasing any chance of ever finding them." Gimli laughed and the rest of the fellowship joined in. Aragorn did not fail to add that the Nahámionr have not stepped foot into the forest since nor that they did in fact leave with whatever knowledge they had gone to seek due to Ents wanting rid of the 'pesky wizards' as soon as possible. The rest of their journey was completed in silence. Back in Fangorn, Calenur suddenly sneezed.

* * *

"Talk about me behind my back will you?" He muttered angrily rubbing his itchy nose with the back of his hand. The Nahámionr had been climbing through thick foliage and moss infested tree roots for most of the day and were not in good spirits; Calenur had a feeling that the trees were purposely making the journey difficult for them.

"Calenur calm down." Luinglîn called pulling harshly on his friend's ankle as they literally crawled over the ground. Calenur glared at him. The forest's hostility was his fault after all. Deciding that starting a fight would only make his mood worse Calenur decided to press on and began to crawl again. They had abandoned their horses a little ways into the forest knowing that they were perfectly safe and that the trees wouldn't touch them. Not that that stopped the wizards from casting various protection charms.

"We're almost there now. Keep going in a more or less straight line Calenur!" Arveldir called from somewhere near the back. It turned out that he and Baimeldir had unnaturally quick reflexes and the sensory abilities of animals. Among other things. Such abilities were coming in very handy along with the throwing knives Galadriel and Celeborn had gifted them with. They were also very good at creating distractions.

"You said that three hours ago" An irritated Rostaen muttered from somewhere to Calenur's right.

"Don't worry! We mean it this time!" Baimeldir laughed nudging his little brother onwards through the foliage. And minutes later they did indeed find the one they were searching for.

"Welcome back my friend, it is good to see you again." Calenur said as he pulled himself to his feet and approached the radiant glowing white figure.

"And you Calenur. Although I shall admit to being curious. How did you know that I would be here?" The white wizard asked with mock curiosity. Calenur grinned and shrugged.

"Intuition" He answered with an enigmatic smile. "Come, Gandalf, we have much to discuss." He said wrapping an arm around Gandalf's shoulder and guiding him to the stump of an old tree.

"Yes. That we do, but for now I believe we should rest and wait for morning to come." Gandalf answered before looking around him with amusement. "It would seem that the forest has recovered well from your previous endeavours young Slytherin." He laughed Luinglîn frowned and looked around him.

"Indeed. Too well, if you ask me." He answered hollowly. It was Calenur's turn to smirk as Luinglîn attempted to clean the dirt from the front of his green travelling tunic in vain.

"Oh come now Luinglîn. I thought that snakes enjoyed crawling over the ground!" Luinglîn sneered at him causing Calenur to toss him a blanket.

"Oh lighten up and get some sleep Sir Grumpiness." The green eyed wizard chided him lightly. "You're soggier then a wet blanket!"

* * *

That night Luinglîn dreamt. Not for the first time he saw the Fellowship and the events which befell them in the absence of the Nahámionr. This time the scene was that of a river side amidst a crop of white rocks. He knew it was the Anduin as he knew the path that the fellowship had tried to follow but he also knew that the attempted path was doomed to fail and not through the intervention of Uruk. His fears were only proven by the scene he would witness that night.

_"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in men. But you will not see that." The speaker was Boromir, Luinglîn mused unsurprised. Long had the silver haired wizard suspected that the man was the weak link in the chain and he suspected that Calenur thought the same. Aragorn turned away from the other man but Boromir grabbed his arm intent on making him listen._

_"You are afraid!" The man accused. "All your life, you have hidden in shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."Boromir released Aragorn who turned away from him. Luinglîn felt Frodo stir and realised that the hobbit was listening. He cursed Boromir then for further weakening the hobbit's trust in him and the other members of the fellowship. However Luinglîn's thoughts were quickly captured and turned elsewhere as Aragorn turned back suddenly._

_"I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He exclaimed and Luinglîn smiled as the vision turned to black. Although the smile was hollow. Through his vision he saw what Calenur had already seen in the Northern Ranger for the first time. A strong will and natural leadership that would serve men well both in this war and possibly as king after but the fellowship was failing and the Nahámionr would need to be prepared for the time when the last string would finally snap._

* * *

"They are fighting amongst each other. The time will soon come when they may continue together no-longer. I fear for Boromir and for Frodo and the ring. This quarrel could lead one or both to their doom." Luinglîn told his captain while taking a slug out of his beer tankard. He had developed a taste for the stuff after his first year of waking up after recurring visions. Not all of them had been pleasant.

"I don't believe that will be Frodo's fate." Calenur answered from the other side of the magical fire they had created to avoid the need for burning wood and eliminate the smoke emissions.

"And what of Boromir?" Luinglîn asked looking up into the green fire that was once again burning in his friend's eyes.

"With him it is more difficult to say. He is a great general to his people. A strong and kind man but he is also laden with a great burden. The likes of which I cannot hope to understand and it weakens him." The meaning of Calenur's statement was not lost on Luinglîn but he didn't quite understand the context.

"You think that I should know what ails him? But how?" The confused wizard asked. Calenur relented.

"You do not know much of Boromir. Do you Luinglîn?" Luinglîn shook his head and Calenur nodded. "His father loves him dearly and holds his oldest son in very high regard. In contrast he had very little regard for the youngest son. Boromir's brother. Faramir. As a result the brother's cling to each other but that is not the part I feel that you may relate to."

"Boromir seeks to please his father in the place of his brother but he also somewhat resents the man for deserting his younger sibling. Denathor is a hard man to please Luinglîn. Much like your own father and he is currently pressuring Boromir to do something that will destroy both him and his country in the long run. Boromir knows this and fears it. Yet he also fears Denathor's disapproval. You can understand this situation can you not?" Calenur questioned in a vaguely patronising way. Luinglîn nodded in answer and clapped his hand over his left forearm unconsciously.

"With the ring influencing him Boromir will not be able to resist much longer and when he finally breaks he will fall. It will be a sad day for Gondor when it happens for they will lose the last thing standing between their current leader and madness. It will also destroy the last string of trust left within the fellowship which shall be torn asunder. After that I cannot say what will happen." He paused for a moment in thought staring deep into the flames of their happy dancing fire."However, as long as a single spark of hope survives, so does the fire that will rise from that spark to burn so brightly that all evil shall perish before it. And when it's over, life will begin anew in this land and then we will finally find peace."

"You really believe that?" Luinglîn asked. The hope in his voice was one of a hesitant child. Calenur smiled despite himself.

"Belief is all we have left my brother. I just hope it will be enough to carry us through these dark days." He said it with an air of flippancy, but Luinglîn could see much more than that in his words. It was what kept the dark haired man sane he realised.

"When Boromir falls, our attention must turn to the younger brother and their ageing father. I can't see Boromir's death having a good effect on either. And that makes me fear for Gondor." Calenur said finally pulling his eyes from the fire.

"What do we do?" Luinglîn asked watching his friend taking a swig of some nameless alcoholic beverage. It was contained in a skin which had been a constant companion at his side since they had left Lorien.

"For once, I honestly don't know." Was Calenur's reply. In that moment Luinglîn was stuck by a sudden unexplainable feeling. That nothing Calenur could have said in that moment would have frightened him more then the answer which was given.

* * *

**Translations and Stuff**

Bralda = Heady


	17. Cemel Dosce

Ok so.. This is the end :( sad face. The end of this book anyways.

I'm posting this against my better judgement as it was completely re-written over a period of two hours which ended about 5 minutes ago. I did not intend to do half of what I did do. As a result I've yet again got to edit the second book. Which feels like it's going to take a life time as that is now almost completed too. It's also a fair bit longer then this book.

**READ ME!**

Because I'm not sure how I'll advertise the fact otherwise, I'll post a bit of the first chapter of the second book at the end of this one book and the full thing as a separate fic when I'm ready. I'll include the link to the new one at the bottom of the bit posted here if I can. If you liked this book I'd appreciate it very much if you continue on to read the second as well. Thank you to those who have followed this from the beginning. Thank you also to those who are just joining. I honestly do appreciate everyone who takes the time to read this.

Thank you to Sharnorasian Empire, Arlewena and Beloved Daughter for the reviews of the last chapter. Thank you to all who added this to your alerts lists as well.

Okays, welcome to the end of the beginning :)

Enjoy!

-Rin

Still subject to editing... nothing major but I do tend to correct myself from time to time.

* * *

**Sons of Summons: Book 1 – Nahámionr**

**Chapter 17 – Cemel Dosce**

Calenur twisted and turned, blocked and parried his way through the mounting swarm of his enemies. The Uruks gave him no respite falling on his blade one after the other staining it black with their corrupted blood. To this he paid little mind as somewhere off to the west of him he heard the cries of Luinglîn fighting a similar battle. As for how they had ended up in this situation? That, Calenur would blame entirely on the snake fighting with him. Thanks to said Slytherin, Calenur was about to mess with the timeline and incur the wrath of Mandos. Both things were to be feared and avoided he thought ruefully.

He cut down another Uruk, this one a bow wielder and pushed forward. The sword of a second managed to cut a thin line under his eye but the Nahámion barely flinched and blasted his attacker with a well aimed wandless reducto.

How had it come to this? He wondered, not pausing in his ruthless killing spree. He cursed his conscience bitterly as the debris of dead around him grew body by body. It had been only that morning that Luinglîn had reminded him of what he had once been. Luinglîn who had made him realise how Slytherin like he had really become in this new land of wonders. Calenur hated him for it. He remembered Harry the boy he had been in the war against Voldemort. He had had to think deep, that mind was almost out of his reach now. The one thing that had screamed out to him as he recalled Harry's consciousness was his love for life. It was that which finally broken him.

* * *

Aragorn stalked carefully into the clearing of old ruins. This clearing in the forest where he sensed his hobbit friend would be hiding. Several minutes ago they had noticed the absence of the hobbit from the camp. This in itself was not unusual for since they had left Lothlorien Frodo had spent much time in his own company. What had worried them was the second absent presence. That of the man who was slowly losing his sanity to the evil of the ring and Mordor.

For perhaps the first time in a long time Aragorn was at a loss for what to do. He had a decision to make. One that would either save or destroy them all. He had spent many nights now laying deep in thought on the banks of the river. His purpose was still unclear to him. He looked at Boromir and saw within his kinsman what he himself most feared. The weakness of Isildur. Perhaps that is why they fought so much. The ring had been testing them all lately. Who would be first to crack and turn on the hobbit? Now they had their answer and the consequence of not seeing it sooner could be dire.

Suddenly Frodo appeared before him. A child's height, small and frightened. His face was pale, the ring sat in the palm of his hand. His eyes were wide with terror. As he looked at Frodo, in his mind Aragorn revisited that first night in Lothlorien. '_Ether must die at the hand of the other. For neither can live whilst the other survives._' He wondered if Calenur already knew this day would pass. The Nahámionr had left them alone to their fate. That is if he had really left them at all. The truth in that only time would tell.

"I swore to protect you." Aragorn exclaimed in exasperation as the hobbit backed away from him in fear. The bonds of trust had been broken, the ranger realised in despair. Galadriel's words rang clear in his head '_The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all._'

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo held out his hand letting Aragorn see the Ring that sat innocently upon his palm and yet reeked of evil. "Would you destroy it?" It was the very question that Aragorn had struggled with most of his life. Would he be ensnared as his ancestor had been or would he conquer the evil as Arwen believed he would? He did not know if he was strong enough, but it appeared that the time of his test was now. The Ring's voice rang clearly in his head, tempting and taunting him cleverly. Frodo could see this written clearly in the eyes of the man as he drew nearer but the hobbit did not back away. With both hands outstretched Aragorn knelt in the grass before the hobbit and closed Frodo's hand over the Ring. He pushed it away from himself and towards the hobbit in a clear gesture of rejection. The Ring's voice recoiled roughly in his head. Its anger would certainly be felt later but in that moment it did not matter.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." The man said as he knelt before the halfling.

"I know," Frodo answered. Realising that Aragorn was not a threat to him. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo requested. The hobbit realised that a battle had been won a few moments before. Aragorn's rejection had restored some of his faith in his former companions but he knew he could travel with them no-longer. This was his burden. He had to face it alone.

A white owl swooped in from above them. The mighty fowl dropped a small silk purse onto the ground and then was gone as quickly as she appeared. Frodo picked up the small package and tipped the content out onto his hand the Ring stowed safely away in his shirt.

"It is from Calenur" He said pulling out the accompanying note.

_'Frodo_

_One of these marbles, it would be unwise to tell you which, is designed to ward off that which sucks the happiness from the world. I am not sure how long it will hold but it will provide you with some relief from Sauron's will. Use this gift to learn the Ring's consciousness and separate it from your own. He can not threaten you if you do not let him. Do not give in Frodo. You are stronger then Sauron because you understand that which he does not. Do not let go of memory and do not give in._

_Illegitimi non carborundum. _

_Mea anima est cum te. Nostra animae sunt cum vobis._

_Calenur'_

"Can you translate this?" Frodo asked Aragorn confused. Frodo studied the three glass balls which sat side by side in the palm of his hand. The voice of the ring had receded greatly as soon as he had touched the package but it still lingered threateningly at the back of his mind. Aragorn read over the letter and shook his head.

"I do not know the Nahámion's native tongue. Whatever it means will make itself clear to you eventually I am sure" The man replied. "But he is right. Remember you are not alone Frodo." The hobbit nodded. Suddenly the air became foul and a feeling of doom swept over the clearing. Aragorn abruptly stood and pushed Frodo behind him.

"Go, Frodo." The ranger said as he drew his sword. "Run. Run!" He called and Frodo did just that. When he was sure that the hobbit had gotten away, Aragorn prepared himself for battle. He walked out from beneath the ruin to find a troop of Uruk-Hai advancing towards them in a crowd of black soldiers. Aragorn swaggered towards them touching his sword to his forehead in acceptance of the challenge. The attack began instantly and the slaughter began as the Uruks began to spread deeper into the forest. Legolas and Gimli soon joined him making his job slightly easier although still chaotic.

* * *

Merry and Pippin ran across an old stone bridge only to have Boromir save them as they became surrounded by Uruks. Boromir knocked some down and killed one with its own axe before throwing a knife at another but the woods were swarming and much too much for one man. He looked around him at the gathering Uruks and in desperation raised the horn of Gondor to his lips and blew. It would alert more to their position but in doing this Boromir hoped that the Halflings would survive even if he did not. This was his repentance and he hoped with all his heart that Frodo would forgive him when he came to journey's end.

* * *

Legolas killed Orc after Orc in quick succession barely having a chance to reload his weapon before another was upon him. There seemed to be no end to the swarm. Vaguely he wondered about the hobbits his worry for them growing with each passing minute. However, he did not have much time to think on it as he shot down yet another Uruk that had closed in on Aragorn. Suddenly another type of creature joined them. Slashing and cutting as they went. Black cloaks fanned out and surrounded the dancing figures which all the Uruks in the clearing made a conscious effort to avoid. It was the glowing silver hair of the second figure which gave away their identity.

Legolas caught Luinglîn's eye from across the battlefield and knew that their minds were on the same subject. The worry only increased as three loud horn blasts halted his attack for a few moments. All present recognised its distinct tone.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed needlessly. Aragorn took off swiftly but tiredly. Calenur had disappeared as soon as he had appeared to follow a path which was invisible to all other eyes. Now Luinglîn was hot on his leaders heals. They moved far faster than any man and at that moment and far faster than any elf.

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed as Gimli and Legolas followed.

* * *

Merry and Pippin threw rocks with deadly accuracy towards the Uruks hoping to at least help Boromir who fought in the fray to protect them. Their efforts were in vain however, as a black-feathered arrow slammed into Boromir's left shoulder deeply wounding him. Merry stopped mid throw as Boromir fell before the solemn statue that stood nearby cloaked in streams of sunlight. The scene was oddly surreal; the statue behind him seemed to illustrate some vivid angle of death floating and ready to strike the desperate man. It was in this moment and to this picture that Calenur arrived.

The clearing was swamped. He was immediately assaulted on all sides and was therefore powerless to help the Gondorian captain. Boromir realised this and swung his sword in a wide ark bringing another Ururk down in the process. Luinglîn chipped in to help him. The thick ring of bodies grew thinner with every blow. The Uruk Chief became angry at the man's refusal to fall and slowly walked forward. He let another arrow fly just as Boromir turned to look at him and it punctured his stomach with merciless force.

Calenur finally broke free of the Uruk who were assaulting him and Luinglîn only to see Boromir drop to his knees gasping for breath. Fire ignited in the Nahámion's eyes and he screamed the man's name desperately swinging his sword cutting a path towards the Ururk leader. Boromir caught the eyes of the hobbits that were being picked up and carried away and once again determination lit within him. He summoned the will to protect them and swung his sword once again killing another Ururk. He got to his feet and whipped round as he heard another arrow whistle through the air. Luinglîn took a dive from his own fight and managed to intercept this last arrow. Still Boromir's strength was failing and as the last few Uruk carried away the little hobbits Boromir collapsed to the ground. He blinked as the sound faded around him. His horn lay in his hands cleaved cleanly in two.

Merry and pippin were in a state of shock as they watched Boromir fall. They struggled and screamed as they were carried further and further away. Yet they were not strong enough to break free. The troop left having gotten what they came for left Boromir to suffer as if he did not exist. When finally Calenur was able to behead the Uruk leader, Aragorn arrived followed by the rest. They rushed to Boromir who lay dying among the leaves. He had fallen onto his back, his head close to a tree. Aragorn knelt by him and Boromir gripped his shoulder his face ashen with approaching death.

"They took the little ones." Boromir cried in sorrow.

"Be still." Aragorn ordered calmly but Boromir could not obey.

"Frodo, Where is Frodo?" He asked in desperation. Aragorn looked up at Calenur and paused before answering.

"I let Frodo go." He answered and Boromir fixed him with a serious stare.

"Then you did what I could not? I tried to take the Ring from him!" The dying man confessed in regret.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn replied trying to sooth the ailing man but Boromir would not calm.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir whispered growing slightly calmer although his erratic breathing did not slow.

"No Boromir you fought bravely! You have kept your honour!" Aragorn told him leaving no room for argument. He reached to remove the arrows but Boromir wouldn't have it, he grabbed Aragorn's hand and stopped him.

"Leave it!" He exclaimed harshly. "It is over. The world of men will fail and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Aragorn looked down at the man and did as he asked. They both knew that nothing could be done for him now.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised accepting his heritage and the responsibility that came with it. Boromir calmed and a smile graced his pale face.

"Our people?" He questioned. "Our people." He repeated reaching for his sword. Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand and Boromir drew it to rest across his chest.

"I would have followed you My Brother. My Captain. My King!" His words were sure and confident even as the light dimmed in his eyes and he passed from one world to the next. Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead and then to his lips in respect.

"Calenur..." Luinglin prodded gently. Calenur looked up at him and nodded.

"Follow you he will." Calenur stated calmly to the gathered man. They looked up at him with sorrow still written into the lines of their faces.

Calenur ignored them and knelt beside Boromir's corpse. Without a word he removed the ring with the cracked stone which he had shown to Elrond at Rivendell. Turning to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas Calenur signed.

"This stone is an artefact of my world known as the resurrection stone. With its use I can bring him back but I do not know the consequences or what form they may take. He may not be the same as he was before." Aragorn's eyes widened.

"You can raise the dead?" He asked. Fear lacing his voice. Calenur shook his head sadly.

"In a way. Boromir is only recently dead. His body has not yet cooled. His soul yet lingers near." As he spoke Calenur placed his hand on the dead man's chest. "In this case, my magic can awaken him. He will be given a kind of life. Similar to that which I have, but his heart will not beat again." That said Calenur turned the resurrection stone three times in his other hand and all but Luinglîn looked on in astonishment as Boromir's eyes opened and he looked around him once more.

"Breath again my friend." Calenur said as the two arrows disappeared and his wounds magically knit back together and healed.

* * *

And so it was that in the dying rays of the day, as the Nahámionr rode side by side across the wild and grassy planes of Rohan that a majestic White owl swooped over their heads and gave a mournful cry. Calenur looked up at his beloved pet and let a tear fall from his eye. They had found another two missing hobbits on the shore of the river where a boat had once been docked.

"So it is done. Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." Calenur sighed aloud to his silver haired companion as they travelled back to Fangorn.

Calenur lifted his wand to the sky and shot a flash of red sparks that became swooping birds when they hit the peak of their climb. Luinglîn followed suit although his were unmistakeably green. They rode on together towards the next stage of their journey where trouble awaited them.

Calenur's mind cast back to his last conversation with Aragorn in the clearing of the old camp as her urged Godric on below him.

* * *

_"That letter you sent to Frodo had two strange phrases written at the bottom. What did they mean?" The man asked. Calenur let a rueful grin cross his face as he replied._

_"Don't let the bastards grind you down. My heart is with you. Our hearts are with you all." Aragorn began to laugh with the Nahámion and he clapped him on the shoulder fondly._

_"You are a strange man my friend." He told him with a smile. Calenur grinned and tipped his non-existent -hat at the man of Númenor._

_"I try." He replied mockingly. "I have one for you as well Aragorn. __Cemel Dosce__. It means 'know thyself'. If you take that advice seriously, then I will see you again at journey's end."_

* * *

Two hobbits stood upon a high hill beside a reflecting pool of water. A dark sky cloaked the path before them although the land below was still light.

"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo confided in his faithful companion. Sam looked at him.

"Strider will look after them." He reassured his friend.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." The Ring bearer said his eyes fixed on the fiery pit of hell in front of them.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may." The blond hobbit replied ever the optimist. Frodo smiled.

"Sam," He turned still smiling "I'm glad you're with me." Sam smiled back as Frodo looked ahead again and walked onwards. The blond hobbit stood for a moment and then followed. Carefully they made their way down a rocky slope into a light mist beneath the high sunlit mountains, making their way slowly towards their destination. It was a lonely road and a long one especially for two hobbits, creatures that were famed for their dislike of adventure of any kind. Yet now they found themselves alone and so very far from home.

* * *

**Translations:**

Illegitimi non carborundum - Don't let the bastards grind you down. (latin)

Mea anima est cum te. Nostra animae sunt cum vobis. - My heart is with you. Our hearts are with you all. (latin)

Cemel Dosce - Know Thyself (latin)

* * *

**Introducing**

**Sons of Summons Book 2 - Entulil **

Calenur seeks answers while war rages around him. Will he manage to find his answer? Only time can tell.

Entulil - Again you come (Quenya)


	18. Sons of Summons Book 2 Entulil

Well it's finally here. Not completed yet but at least the first chapter is up. Here's the link: .net/s/7885418/1/Sons_of_the_Summons_Book_2_Entulil

And here is a short preview. :)

* * *

**Sons of Summons Book 2 - Entulil (Again you come)**

_"You knew that I would fall and you knew that I would return. Tell me Calenur, is there anything you don't know?" Gandalf questioned from amidst the gloom of Fangorn forest._

_"The burden of immeasurable knowledge is not mine and I do not wish that it was." Calenur answered taking another puff from his pipe and blowing a smoke ring leisurely into the air. The trees above them moved their branches so that a slight hole appeared in the overhanging canopy allowing the foul air to escape._

_"A wise man you are then." Gandalf replied blowing a smoke ring himself but causing it to change colour with magic._

_"If I am so wise Gandalf, if I am so brave and so strong a leader. Why do I fear to face my own demons?" Gandalf sighed as he faced his friend, one who was similar to him and yet very different. He puffed on his pipe for a few minutes deep in thought and Calenur let him think for he was in no hurry to hear the man's answer._

_"I cannot answer that for you Calenur. You are the only one who knows." The old wizard answered. Calenur exhaled another puff of smoke in a formless cloud._

_"I was afraid you'd say that." The green eyed wizard chuckled hollowly as his pipe burned done. "I was afraid you'd say that." He repeated lowly to himself as he stumbled to his feet and left the old man to his thoughts._

* * *

"You resisted the will of a God Harry. That God must now be paid in full. What once was certain has now turned on its head. The question is, can you right the wrong before it consumes both you and him?" - Amariel

* * *

Well Hope that's enough to wet your appetite. Haha if the link doesn't work it can be found on my profile. Thanks so much for reading the last book and sticking with my bad lack of updates. :)

Happy Reading.

-Rin


End file.
